Hasta la eternidad junto a ti
by Laubellacullen94
Summary: Secuela de eternamente mia/despues del rapto, ella es una vampira con un poder nunca antes visto, pero se odia,no sabe su identidad, nada, solo su nombre, pero buscara la forma de encontrarse con su pasado. Lemmon asegurado.
1. En busca de identidad

Hay que emoción! Aquí esta la secuela de Eternamente mia chicas! Estoy re contenta! Las quiero un monton!

_**Eternamente tuya : **_**En busca de identidad.**

**Bella PoV**

Cansada, estaba cansada de no saber quien en verdad era. Me había ocultado todo.

Mi identidad, con quien he vivido, donde vivo, todo. En este momento solo quería largarme de allí, estaba harta de servirles durante 50 años y verdaderamente ellos tendrían que servirme a mí, yo soy más poderosa que ellos y me utilizaban.

Durante los últimos 2 meses he estado soñando con el mismo chico, el era simplemente hermoso, perfecto, extravagante, no había palabra con que definirlo.

De lo único en que no me arrepiento de estar en este lugar es de lo que me han enseñado.

Ahora se perfectamente como utilizar mi poder, puedo dormir, puedo parecer una humana, tantas cosas que hasta yo me asombro por las cosas que puedo hacer.

Me levante del suelo en donde estaba, este lugar era en donde venia a pensar en los días que había sol, en este lugar podía ser yo misma sin fingir que era fría, que mataba a otros vampiros solo porque me lo mandaban. Las flores rodeaban el árbol haciéndolo mas bello a la luz del sol, sentía a las aves cantar en alguna parte del castillo, sentía la briza cálida de la primavera.

Me levante y comencé a caminar hacia adentro, necesitaba hablar con Aro, necesitaba ser libre.

-aro- llame llegando a la puerta de oro.

-estoy ocupado Isabella, vuelve mas tarde. Respondió sin abrirme la puerta.

-ahora- mi vos salió fríamente mientras abría las puertas fuertemente escuchando como se estaba por romper por la fuerza.- me largo de aquí, ya no seré tu esclava.-

-pero tú no eres una esclava isabella- dijo al momento en que se apartaba de Cayo y Marco.-tu solo respetas y respondes a nuestros mandatos.-

-ya no quiero hacer esto. Tú sabes que esta no soy yo. Dime quien soy. ¿Dónde esta mi familia?-

-no se de que hablas- inmiscuyó Cayo.

-los he escuchado, tengo una familia-

-eso no es verdad, quizás te has confundido, has escuchado otra vez mal- respondió Aro.-sabes Isabella…

-como la otra ves que dijeron que mis sueños son tontos o cuando dijeron que no abandone mi poder de escudo porque hay personas malas que quieren hacerme daño?-

-ese es otro tema… nosotros solo…-

-solo quería que no me encuentren para así armar una guerra con unos tales Cullen`s porque tiene poder?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-quien te ha dicho eso?-pregunto Cayo.

-así que es verdad.-afirme.- ya no pienso ser solo un elemento, ya no quiero ser mas una fría matadora de vampiros, me largo de aquí-

-no puedes hacer eso, vamos Isabella, arreglemos esto de otra forma además…-

-nada… me largo de aquí-corte a Aro quien iba a comenzar a persuadirme.

Gire sobre mis talones y me dispuse a caminar hacia las puertas de nuevo. En el pasillo estrecho vi como algunos vampiros me miraban y se apartaban del camino como si fuese una reina, era insoportable e irritable.

Llegue a mis aposentos y cerré las puertas puerta para darme privacidad, aunque claro, cualquiera podría llegar y abrir las puertas como si fuese una cocina, pero no creo que alguien se atreva.

No quería llevarme nada de este lugar, todo me traía malos recuerdos y lo único que quería era irme, ni siquiera sabia para que hubiera venido a mi habitación.

Abrí una cómoda que tenia dinero que por cierto me había dado Marco para cuando necesitase algo, y lo guarde dentro de una bolsa. No seria capaz de robar cosas y mucho menos matar a alguien para conseguir algo, aunque no lo necesitase.

Tome mi capa negra, colocándome el sombrero y Salí del castillo caminando con tranquilidad hacia el bosque donde coloque la bolsa sobre mi hombro atándola para así poder tener mis manos libre y comencé a correr hacia los bosques.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba una semana corriendo desde Volterra hacia Seattle.

Había descansado unas cuantas veces para poder alimentarme, había decidido cambiar totalmente, no quería matar mas a humanos, un instinto en mi me hizo alimentarme de animales, no se como había conseguido eso, una imagen llego en el cual estaba el joven de cabellos cobrizos corriendo a un ciervo, posiblemente lo había visto en sueños anteriormente pero esta ves no quise arriesgarme y no he dormido nada en absoluto, no es que lo necesitase, solo lo hacia cuando no tenia nada que hacer y además la razón principal era por el.

También había decidido que no usaría mas mi escudo por estos momentos, quizás mi familia me ha estado buscando pero con el escudo era imposible, y como era Aro quien me lo hacia utilizar aun mas he decidido no usarlo.

En este momento me encontraba en un bosque cercano a forks alimentándome, aun tenia mi capa puesta para que nadie me reconociese y mas aun para los humanos.

Me había encontrado un par de humanos mientras me alimentaba que me sorprendieron en esos momentos, pobre de ellos, creyeron que era un fantasma. En algunos caso había uno que llego a pensar que era una criatura como en donde aparecía Lord voldemort de Harry Potter alimentándose de unicornios. Eso definitivamente me había causado mucha gracias pero como siempre hui hacia otro lado.

Sentí como el suelo hacia ruido mientras alguien se dirigía hacia mí. Me incorpore rápidamente al percibir su aroma a vampiro, quizás me estuviesen siguiendo algunos de los Volturis, o un nómada.

-quien eres tu?-pregunte fríamente sin sacarme la capucha.-se que estas allí, no te hare daño-mencioné con vos cálida ya que no me contestaba.- sal de allí, no te hare daño.

-se que no me harás daño, pero no confío en ti- respondió mientras salía de unos arbustos.- eres una de los Volturis?-

-que es lo que sabes?- no se porque pero me sentí insegura.- que haces aquí, de donde eres?-

-soy un nómada, he percibido tu aroma y quise saber a quien me he de encontrar esta ves-contesto como si estuviese hablando del clima.

Tenia que preguntar por donde están los Cullen's, necesitaba saber que hay en ellos que Aro y Cayo fastidian tanto, este nómada sabrá algo.

-sabes algo de un Cullen?-pregunte acercándome a el.

-conozco a varios.- respondió, así que con que había varios de ellos, cuanto serian para que Cayo quisiese armar una guerra?

-en donde puedo encontrarlos.-

-en forks, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, te guiaras por su aroma. Un gusto en conocerte em…-dejo incompleto esperando mi respuesta.

- soy isabella, pero llámame bella.- solo a los que conocía bien los dejaba llamar bella y este sujeto me hacia sentir seguro y eso que hace unos minutos me sentía débil con el cerca mío.-ya te iras?-

-sip, tengo que visitar a unos amigos.-

-entonces nos veremos alguna ves..-

-cuanta con ello- me guiño el ojo y tomo rumbo de nuevo por donde vino.

Ahora mi próxima visita… forks, necesitaba saber que lo motivaba a Aro y Cayo a armar una guerra, quizás ellos sepan algo de mi.

.

.

.

_Jojooooo… hola chicas como están! _

No tarde tanto en subir vieron jajjaja! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de la segunda parte de Eternamente mía… no sabia como le iba a poner de nombre a esta historia ajjaj!

Espero sus review.!

Muchos besos y se me cuidan!

Cualquier cosa que les moleste me mandan un mensaje privado!

_**Review ¿? **_


	2. amistades

Muchas gracias a todas… porque me han dejado nada mas ni nada menos que 11 review y eso que es el primer capitulo… nunca recibí tantos en esta…bueno que tonta mi teoría encima es el primer capitulo… si no entienden, bueno ni yo misma me entiendo solo les dejo las gracias ajjaja! Espero que me sigan dejando… ha y muchas gracias de verdad porque cuando vi mi correo había como mas de 30 mensajes en mi casilla aunque solo ustedes me han dejado review y espero que aquellas chicas me dejen review ya que cuanto mas review mas pronto subo mas capítulos si¿? Acuérdense que soy media tonta ya que apenas termino de escribir los capítulos ya los estoy subiendo así que si tengo errores avísenme si¿?

Agradecimientos a: -**luzma-cullen****, ****yasmin-cullen****, ****nany87****, ****cullen-lutz-viannette****, ****darky1995****, ****cremita****, ****sophia18****, ****Ginegine****, ****lizzy90****, ****gaby de cullen****, ****deniziithaw**

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti:**

**Bella pov **

Estaba cansada, como si fuera humana, me sentía débil, necesitaba alimentarme pronto pero estaba cerca de la casa Cullen, sin embargo no daría una buena impresión presentándome así, pero al diablo todo, que me importaba a mi si estaba horrorosa, soy una vampira, me veré hermosa de todos modos.

Caminaba a paso lento por el bosque cuando me detuve delante de un charco de agua.

Definitivamente debía alimentarme, no parecía yo misma, tenia mis ojos negros los mas negros que había visto mi rostros estaba mas blanco mis cabellos enmarañados aunque eso siempre estuvo así mi ropa no estaba sucia en absoluto, incluso parecía recién sacada de la lavadora, aunque mi rostro era otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Me quite la capa y la bolsa de dinero atadas sobre un árbol inmenso y me dispuse a abandonarme a mis instintos de caza. Además si me veían así como estaba, creerían que los iba a atacar y lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era un combate.

-haaa- suspire en cuanto el aroma de un ciervo llego en mis fosas nasales.- un excelente aroma- menciones esta vez en vos alta, no se porque pero así lo hice.

-debo decir lo contraria de ti- como si me hubieran dado un gran susto abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con un chico, o debo de decir hombre parado a unos metros mío con el rostro deformado de asco.

-quien eres tu?- pregunte volviendo a mi faceta fría y olvidándome por completo mi sentido de caza.

-que haces aquí?- contraataco mi pregunta.

-yo he preguntado primero. Ahora respóndeme.-

-estas en mi territorio-

-los territorios no tienen dueño y si es así no deberías de hablarme así- respondí, odiaba a estos que se hacían los que tenían tierras. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado y tenia vos de líder asi que este debe de ser un engreído.

-porque no, eres una asquerosa chupa sangre-

-y tu un licántropo engreído. Además no eres suficiente, no puedes cambiar de faceta y podría acabar contigo muy fácilmente, como si fueras una hormiga.

-eres mas tonta de lo que creí- sonrió con ironía, si este chucho me provocaba ya vería quien era yo.

-no me busques porque me encontraras- le amenace colocándome en forma de ataque.

-waw que miedo que tengo- hablo con falsedad.- sal de mis tierras.- su rostro cambia a mas serio que antes, fulminándome con la mirada.

-estas tierras no tienen dueño y si fuera así, ya estarían muertos- con esas ultimas me gire sobre mis talones y me dispuse a salir de allí.

Escuche como le temblor de suelo se hacia presente debajo de mis pies e inmediatamente me di la vuelta a ver lo que realmente pasaba. Esto no era posible, era de día pleno mediodía, el sol estaba en su punto. El chucho que estaba parado a unos metros de mi estaba reemplazado por un lobo gigante. Era como un dinosaurio grandísimo, vayas comparaciones tenia en mi mente eran las mas estúpidas y sin embargo era así que se veía ese gran lobo de pelaje marrón que tenia a solo unos centímetros míos ya que como se "transformo" ocupaba mayor espacio-

-es imposible.- susurre sin inmutarme de mi lugar. Era gigante pero no me producía ningún miedo. –Aunque deberías de hacer otra cosa, no te tengo miedo.- dije esto mas alto.

El lobo gruño y se abalanzo sobre mí como si fuera un pedazo de hueso para cachorros. Con mi gran experiencia me moví lo suficientemente rápido como para que no se diese cuenta y termino sobre un árbol el cual termino partido por la mitad.

-hay el cachorro esta jugando con el árbol- me burle en cuanto se percato en donde me encontraba.

Comencé a reírme como loca, y la verdad es que si, osea quien se va a estar riendo cuando un gigantesco lobo la esta persiguiendo para despedazarla? Respuesta: yo-

Sin darme cuenta con un descuido mío el lobo apareció en frente mío con su enorme cabeza empujándome tan fuerte que hasta me dolió arrojándome contra otro árbol.

Eso si que no le permitiría.

-maldito chucho de cuarta, quien te crees para hacerme eso?- sin mas ni menos la ira comenzó a circular por mis venas secar hasta mis ojos que ya sentía como el color rojo invadía reemplazando el color negro de antes.

Decidí usar mi poder sin importarme quien me pueda ver, este licántropo aprendería quien era yo y que a mi se me respeta.

Venia corriendo hacia mi con sus dientes afilados y dándome ladridos sonoros típicos de perros malditos que se enojaban y querían morder, en mi interior me provoco tal risa que hasta casi me olvido lo que me había hecho. Pero isabella volturi jamás olvida.

Paro en seco como yo quería y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor que le estaba provocando, lo lance sobre el aire hasta que toco el suelo y pude sentir como el suelo en donde estaba parada vibro por el golpe. Volví a hacer eso unas 4 veces mas, cada vez mas fuerte, el debía de aprender.

-espero que eso sea una advertencia de que no debes jamás en tu puta vida joderme- le grite totalmente enojada mientras que con mi otro poder lo volvía a su forma humana. Sabia que no tenia ningún hueso roto, yo no era asesina pero si mala.

-quien eres?- pregunto con el dolor en su vos.

-Isabella Volturi tu quien eres?-

-soy Jacob, Jacob Black-respondió esta vez obediente.

-un gusto- mi vos automáticamente se fue endulzando, no tenia demasiadas fuerzas, necesitaba cazar. Tome rumbo hacia el bosque adentrándome sabiendo que ese chucho tenía cerebro y no volvería a toparme conmigo.

.

.

.

Había recuperado mi apariencia "normal" si es que es así, volví a tener mis ojos color esmeralda como lo he tenia mis últimos 15 años. Ahora si estaba presentable para esos Cullen's.

Regrese hacia donde había dejado mi capa y bolsa con el dinero, lo necesitaría luego solo a la capa, el dinero lo escondería.

-que haces aquí aun?- pregunte al ver que el pendejo ese seguía allí de pie junto al árbol en donde estaban mis cosas.

-estuve pensando que eres buena, me dejaste vivo- respondió con una sonrisa

-no soy una asesina.- dije mientras me subía al árbol tomando mis cosas

- eres una Cullen's?-su pregunta me dejo petrificada con la mano al aire mientras tomaba la capa. Baje de inmediato a encararlo, el sabia algo de ellos, quizás…

-porque me haces esa pregunta?-

-es que tienes los ojos dorados, tu cazas animales-

-ho- solo pude atinar a decir.- sabes, no eres malo tu tampoco.

-claro que no, es solo que no podemos dejar a vampiros como tu por aquí, además con esos ojos…-

-porque no? Además no son tus tierras.-

-se que eres de la realeza.- y el muy maldito aun así me ataco.- estas son nuestras tierras por leyendas, además hace 100 años los volturis no dejaron quedarnos aquí y cuando llegaron los Cullen y demás vampiros a este pueblo, hicimos trato de que ningún vampiro pise este suelo o morirá.-

-ajà, entonces yo no tengo que estar aquí, otros vendrán y me mataran verdad?-

- no lo creo, ahora eres mi amiga y… no te harán nada… en todo caso puedes bañarte porque apestas.-

- como si tu no- termine de colocarme mi capa y me dispuse a irme- me haces un favor "amigo" – dije esto ultimo con haciendo comillas con los dedos- me guardarías este bolso-

-claro que si, luego puedes recogerlo cuando se te plazca-

- cuídalo bien, esta todo contado- lo deje con la boca abierta en el momento en que miro la bolsa y Salí corriendo hasta la casa Cullen, estaba cerca.

A lo lejos comencé a divisar una casa rodeada de arboles, supuse que esa seria así que me acerque mas rápido hasta estar parada a centímetros de los escalones. La casa era bastante grande, lujosa, me pareció familiar pero nada importante como para devolverme la memoria.

Uno por uno subí los 3 escalones que daban a la puerta de entrada, sentía como el aroma de vampiros llegaba a mi, si no era lo que esperaba y me atacaban no tendría ningún problema acabaría con ellos mientras tanto si no ocurría eso, tendría que pensar miles de preguntas que hacer de mi vida, porque se que algo sabían de mi.

Tome el picaporte de la puerta y la gire lentamente hasta abrirla por completo, la casa de verdad que era lujosa también por adentros, era preciosa es exactamente como hubiera tenido. Impecable, no había nada de suciedad los marcos de fotos aparecían cada ves que mi vista se topaba con la pared de la escalera o los muebles que habían allí.

Los murmullos estaban presente en mis oídos y me di cuenta de que estaban al otro lado de esta habitación sin embargo Termine de entrar por completo a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de mi y os murmullos cesaron. Aun tenia mi capa puesta por las dudas asi que con paso firme me dirigí hasta la otra habitación que solo estaba separada de donde estaba por una simple pared con un gran marco sin puerta.

7 personas ocupaban la gran sala, había tres de ellos sentados en un sofá grande, uno de ellos tenia el cabello corto y cuerpo grande como el de Dimitri aunque parecía que este mas y tenia su rostro juguetón. Una pareja estaba sentada allí pendiente de mi esperando algo con sus seños fruncidos, uno de ellos era rubio con un cuerpo bien formado pero no tanto como el anterior y rodeaba con sus brazos a una chica muy menudita con cabellos puntiagudos.

Todos ellos eran realmente bellos pero alguien me llamo la atención, sin elevar tanto mi rostro para que no vean mi identidad logre divisar a un joven de cabellos cobrizos que a su lado estaban un hombre rubio que parecía el líder, su, al parecer, pareja, que tenia el rostro en forma de corazón y me veía con una sonrisa para nada falsa y a su lado una rubia despampanante mirándome enojada.

-quien eres tu- pregunto el hombre que tenia aire de líder.

-soy una Volturi- respondí con mi vos distante y fría.

-ellos te han enviado aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

-he venido por mis propios medios no saben que estoy aquí y no quiero que se lo digan entendido?- les mande aumentando mi vos para que oigan bien, esa rubia no me convencía del todo. Escuche como el gigante musculoso se reía.

-no sabemos quien eres exactamente, interrumpes nuestra conversación y nos das ordenes?- pregunto aun riéndose.

-solo no se lo digan- su risa provocaba que me relajase peor no podía del todo.

-esta bien, bienvenida a la familia, necesitas algo importante?- sentía la mirada fija en mi de ese joven de cabellos cobrizos, esta familia era buena, sabia como era utilizar el don de Renata así que lo había utilizado en ellos y me convenció, ellos de verdad que eran buenos. Que tendrá aro contra ellos?

-solo hospedaje-

-ya lo tienes, algo mas que necesites?-

-nada más-

-bueno- el gigante musculoso, es como le digo ya que no se su nombre se acerco hacia mi y di un fuerte abrazo, no sabia porque todavía no me había sacado la capucha pero me sentía segura así y sonreí de lo bueno que es este chico- el es Carlisle el líder, su espero Esme, Rosalie mi novia, yo Emmett, Alice y Jasper y por ultimo el amargado de Edward- me presento a toda la familia haciendo que ellos se me acercasen a estrechar sus manos.-ahora te toca a ti, sácate esa capucha y muéstranos quien esta detrás de eso, seguro eres hermosa no te ocultes de mi- la que se llama Rosalie le dio un zape en la cabeza y me sonrió, parecía que tenia doble personalidad sin embargo ahora su rostro me decía que era buena, muy buena.

Con mis manos comencé a desabotonar mi "abrigo" y cuando lo tuve todo abierto tome en mis manos la capucha y lentamente comencé a quitármelo manteniendo mi rostro en el suelo hasta quitármelo del todo.

Levante mi rostro para mirarlo pero estaban como si hubieran visto un fantasma, todos tenían sus bocas abiertas.

-Ho dios mío- susurro Esme tapándose con la mano su boca.

-bella-

.

.

_Fin del capitulo._

_**Hola mis chicas como están ¿? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, bueno es largo bastante para mi así que no se pueden quejar. La verdad es que ODIO A JACOB así que lo hice sufrir un poquito pero es que la verdad me parece que tendrá un papel así que bueno, además necesitaba a alguien a quien bella le pegue.**_

_**Huyy! Ya vieron a bella, me he tardado un poquito porque en la semana estuve enferma fue horribleeeee ! Tenia dolor de panza, dolor de cabeza, mareos, ganas de vomitar, siempre tuve un estomago frágil y me tengo que cuidar mas ajjaja! Ya me pensaba que moria y me lamentaba porque dejaría la novela hasta me puse a llorar, siempre tengo pensamientos exagerados jjaja además hoy es el cumpleaños de mi HERMOSA HERMANA MARIANA QUE CUMPLE 15 AÑOS Y BUENO SE LO DEDICO!**_

_**Muchos besoos y se me cuidan!**_

_**Laubellacullen94**_

**Review ¿? no sean malas!**

**Review ¿?**


	3. ¿mi familia?

Muchas gracias a todas… porque me han dejado nada mas ni nada menos que 19 review y eso que es el primer capitulo… nunca recibí tantos en esta…bueno que tonta mi teoría encima es el primer capitulo… si no entienden, bueno ni yo misma me entiendo solo les dejo las gracias ajjaja! Espero que me sigan dejando… ha y muchas gracias de verdad porque cuando vi mi correo había como mas de 30 mensajes en mi casilla aunque solo ustedes me han dejado review y espero que aquellas chicas me dejen review ya que cuanto mas review mas pronto subo mas capítulos si¿? Acuérdense que soy media tonta ya que apenas termino de escribir los capítulos ya los estoy subiendo así que si tengo errores avísenme si¿?

Agradecimientos a: -**luzma-cullen, yasmin-cullen, nany87, cullen-lutz-viannette, darky1995, cremita, sophia18, Ginegine, lizzy90, gaby de cullen, deniziithaw, **LuFer Gosh, TOXICULLEN

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti: ¿mi…familia?**

_Con mis manos comencé a desabotonar mi "abrigo" y cuando lo tuve todo abierto tome en mis manos la capucha y lentamente comencé a quitármelo manteniendo mi rostro en el suelo hasta quitármelo del todo._

_Levante mi rostro para mirarlo pero estaban como si hubieran visto un fantasma, todos tenían sus bocas abiertas._

_-Ho dios mío- susurro Esme tapándose con la mano su boca._

_-bella-_

-co…como ssaben mi nombre- tartamudee. Ellos sabían de mi, ellos, en sus mentes, Ho dios.

Esme que era la que estaba mas alejada de mi llego a mi lado quedando frente mío, estaba sollozando, sabia que si pudiera llorar estaría haciendo una laguna, no podía ser cierto ellos eran mi que?

_-no puedo creer que estés aquí hija mía, dios dime que eres mi bella. Mi hija-_

Quede estática en mi lugar, yo no sabia que hacer, en las mentes de los demás había solo recuerdos de mi, cuando era un bebe, corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle, llorando por que Emmett me saco mi muñeca, un espejo frente de mi y Rosalie y Alice peinándome. Momentos de risas, un beso, yo en la cama con…

Tantas cosas pasaron rápidamente por casa mente en la que iba llegando, tantas cosas, eso quiere decir que ellos son ¿mi familia? Ellos…

No me di cuenta de que Esme me tenia en sus brazos apretándome fuertemente como si me sacasen de allí y era justamente lo que estaba ella pensado. No recordaba nada de eso, pero sentía que verdaderamente son mi familia, ellos me vieron crecer, en mi adolescencia, en toda mi vida, como era posible que yo no lo recordase.

-dime que eres tu en verdad bella.- pregunto Esme sollozando mas fuerte que antes, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro para que no me viesen, sabia que lagrimas saldrían de mis ojos, y sucedería pronto.

-no los recuerdo- mi vos sonó quebrada en el momento en que lagrimas salían de mis ojos mojando la ropa de Esme.- pero siento que son parte de mi-

Ella me abrazo más fuerte que antes, sentía como otros brazos me rodeaban estando aun en los de Esme, alce mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y era Carlisle

Después de el, todos los que estaban allí legaron a donde nos encontrábamos y me abrazaron, claro que para un persona humana, sofocador e incomodo, pero para mi lo era todo, como si mi vida estuviese completa, lo sentía junto así, completa-

-dime a quien reconoces- suplico Esme.

-a Edward-

En ese momento todos me soltaron, como si fuera la respuesta más predecible y me comenzaron a sonreír. Gire mi rostro para mirarlo estaba detrás de mi, no había sentido sus brazos, y mas que nada en este momento era lo que necesitaba.

- De donde me conoces?- pregunto Edward y puse ver como en sus ojos nacía una chispa que lo iba llenando.

-de mis sueños-

-como que sueños- pregunto Alice.-

-tengo un poder duende que…- ¿duende? De donde había salido duende?

-bells, recuerdas cuando me decías duende?- pregunto Alice esperanzada.

_**Recuerdo.**_

_-bella!- grito Alice desde la sala- ya baja que tenemos que irnos-_

_Estaba en mi cuarto y salía disparada bajando las escaleras con mi uniforme de la escuela primaria._

_-aquí estoy duende.- le respondí frente de ella._

_- no me gusta que me llames duende. Aunque son pequeña tengo mas años que tu-_

_-bueno, es que eres la mejor hermana del mundooo! Te quiero Alice-_

_Dicho ese la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, consiguiendo que Alice se enojase por que arrugue su ropa._

_-se te pasara rápido el enojo duende, no puedes estar enojada con bella-_

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

-Alice!-grite corriendo abrazándola. La recordaba, recordaba algo.- te recuerdo, Ho dios mío! Eres mi familia, Alice.- gritaba como loca mientras prácticamente la apretaba muy fuerte con mis brazos alrededor de su fino cuello.

-Ho bella, creí que te habíamos perdido para siempre, como es que no te pude ver cuando llegabas aquí ¿- dijo sin soltarme, lagrimas mas gruesa salían de mis ojos.- y como es que puedes llorar¿ dime bella. Cuéntame que me vuelvo loca.- dijo saltando después de alejarse de mi.

-bueno, yo…- con el torso de mi mano saque mis lagrimas pues mi visión estaba nublosa.- tengo un poder de mierda y… Ho dios Alice- volví a abrazarla- quiero que me utilices de muñeca gigante y que me lleves de compras todos los días hazlo Alice-

-claro que lo hare, mira como vas vestida-

Comenzamos a reírnos y toda la familia nos acompaño en la felicidad que tenia, sentía como Jasper estaba sobrecargado de felicidad que nos enviaba a todos, pues como tengo casi el mismo poder en cierto modo me afecto también a mi, pero la felicidad que yo tenia era mucho mayor y el lo notaba.

-ahora cuéntanos de donde ves a Edward- dijo Carlisle.

-bueno yo, en unos de mis tantos poderes, este, puedo dormir, y pues siempre esta el chico de cabellos cobrizos que me llama y pues bueno, otro día les cuento lo demás- dije ruborizándome.

-miren, belli bells se esta ruborizando, me hace recordar viejo tiempos como cuando veía a Edward, se acuerdan cuando lo vio? Estaba casi semidesnuda corriendo cuando…- comenzó Emmett pero Rosalie le interrumpió.

-se esta ruborizando, bella, espero que me recuerdes- Rosalie fue acercándose a mi con los brazos extendidos esperando a que yo me acomode en ellos.

_**Recuerdo**_

_-Emmett dame mi muñeca-_

_-claro que te la daré belli bells, pero como te has portado mal tendrás que buscarla aquí arriba-_

_-el el armario? Pero to no alcanzo a allá-_

_-eso pasa cuando te portas mal con el tío Emmett-_

_Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas porque Em no me quería dar mi muñeca y de inmediato largue a llorar y como no estaba mi mama rosalie salió a mi busca y se arrodillo extendiendo sus brazos. Yo iba corriendo allí cada ves que me pasaba algo malo con Emmett y ella después de consolarme y darme lo que quería le hacia algo a Em._

_-toma princesa-_

_-gracias mami-rose- y nos fundimos en un abrazo que decía todo el cariño que nos teníamos, ella como mi segunda madre después de Esme._

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

-mami-rose- grite llegando a los brazos de Rose.- claro que te recuerdo, jamás podría olvidarte. Recordaba a todos los recordaba!

Cuando tenía miedo de mi papa, Carlisle, que cuando llegaba a mi cuarto con su maletín del hospital y yo me escondía en el armario para que no me revise, luego me encontraba me revisaba en sus chequeos y me daba algún regalo por ser una niña buena, claro que esos regalos los recibía casi todos los días pero el me traía las galletitas jengibres que eran mis favoritas de pequeña y en toda mi vida humana.

Esme, mi madre, siempre tan buena conmigo, ella siempre estuvo de mi lado, apoyándome en todas mis cosas, dándome consejos o cuando lloraba cuidaba de mi como lo hacia Rosalie o Alice y Jasper. Jasper era el mejor hermano que tenia, siempre muy bueno conmigo y me cuido de la maldad de otras personas con su don, jasper era mi confidente nada le podía ocultar a el, a los demás también pero el sabia mis sentimientos.

Y Edward, hasta ahora se que el ocupa mi mente en todo, cuando estaba en la realeza era mi amor de sueños y me la pasaba todo el día durmiendo con tal de verlo, estaba enamorada de el sin siquiera conocerlo, pero ahora el esta aquí, en frente mío, y aunque no lo recuerde no hace falta porque se perfectamente que estoy enamorada de el.

¿Por qué no lo recordaría a el?

_Tal ves porque ni siquiera te has acercado a el-_ respondió una vos en mi interior.

Quite mi escudo para saber lo que pensaba de mi, tal ves con eso sirva haber si esta enamorado de mi, tal ves hallamos tenido algo en el pasado.

_-porque no me recuerda a mi., quisiera que me recuerdes como a los demás. Es tan hermosa, siempre lo fuiste mi bella-_

_-tu también eres muy hermoso Edward, como no puedo recordarlo a el, para mi basta con mis sueños, total ya estoy enamorada de el así que…-_

_-bella? Esta enamorada de mi? Esperen…bella Me dijiste algo? Tal ves estoy alucinando-_

-creo que si, no te he dicho nada.-

-yo no he dicho nada bella-

- como que no? dijiste "¿_me dijiste algo? Tal ves estoy alucinando"-_respondí.

-yo lo he pensado- dijo estas palabras lentamente. Mire a Carlisle por instinto para que dijese algo, pero no contesto nada, es mas, se quedo con la boca abierta. Igual que todos.

_-no puedes leer mis pensamientos Edward-_

_-creo que si mi bella-_ mis manos automáticamente fueron hacia mis labios en un intento de silenciarme- _compartimos algo en común-_

_-en común?_- pregunte como tonta, ya sabia que era de comunicarnos a través de los pensamientos pero la pregunta salió de la nada.

_-yo también estoy enamorado de ti mi bells, siempre lo estuve.-_

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin del capitulo!**_

_**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado la verdad a mi me gusto muchooo! Les quiero advertir que en cuanto más review reciba mas rápido y mas interesante subiré esta historia y si alguna cree que le falta algo de emoción como una pelea o algo me avisa oki? Bueno solo eso por hoy y por ahora voy a subir capítulos todos los sábados.**_

_**Muchos besoos a todas y se me cuidan!**_

_**Laubellacullen94**_

_**Review¿?**_


	4. amor y enojo

Muchas gracias a todas… porque me han dejado nada mas ni nada menos que 19 review y eso que es el primer capitulo… nunca recibí tantos en esta…bueno que tonta mi teoría encima es el primer capitulo… si no entienden, bueno ni yo misma me entiendo solo les dejo las gracias ajjaja! Espero que me sigan dejando… ha y muchas gracias de verdad porque cuando vi mi correo había como mas de 30 mensajes en mi casilla aunque solo ustedes me han dejado review y espero que aquellas chicas me dejen review ya que cuanto mas review mas pronto subo mas capítulos si¿? Acuérdense que soy media tonta ya que apenas termino de escribir los capítulos ya los estoy subiendo así que si tengo errores avísenme si¿?

**Agradecimientos a: -****luzma-cullen, yasmin-cullen, nany87, cullen-lutz-viannette, darky1995, cremita, sophia18, Ginegine, lizzy90, gaby de cullen, deniziithaw, ****LuFer Gosh, TOXICULLEN, glen santos, MyOwnWay-Byra, vero Masen Cullen, .Cullen**

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti:**** amor y enojo.**

_-Edward, tu estas enamorado de mi, ósea yo, enserio?-_

_-claro que si mi bella siempre te amare, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado-_

Se acerco rápidamente a mí, nuestros ojos no se apartaban del otro, no podía creer que esto este pasando de verdad, Edward enamorado de mí.

Sus fríos labios chocaron con los míos dándome un placer que jamás había sentido desde que perdí la memoria, sus labios eran adictivos, era lo mejor que había sentido, una corriente eléctrica paso por nosotros como si estuviésemos conectados, claro que no pude evitar un jadeo que se estampo de mi boca y Edward aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua para así comenzar la danza que tanto añore en mis sueños, lo estaba besando, nada importaba ya, ni me acorde que estábamos con compañía hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo separar.

-espero que bella se acuerdo todos los momentos pasados en esta casa- dije Emm quien había hecho interrumpir mi beso. Edward me abrazo enredando sus brazos fuertes en mi cintura apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

-bella hay algo que aun no recuerdas?- pregunto Carlisle- hay algo que…-

-bella- lo interrumpió Rosalie- lo siento Carlisle es que das muchas vueltas.- se disculpo- recuerdas a Michelle?-

Michelle?, quien era Michelle (se pronuncia millel).

-es tu hija bella-

-que¿?, Ho dios, la olvide, donde esta?- pregunte desviando mi mirada alrededor de la casa.

-ella vive en Alaska bella- dijo Esme acercándose hacia mi, sacándome de los brazos de Edward y de inmediato sentí un vacio en mi.- conoció a un joven humano y…-

-y vivieron felices para siempre?- pregunte sonriendo imaginando sus vidas.

- ella nació humana bella-

La sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro desapareció como si alguien me hubiera pegado una bofetada, así que ella había muerto.

_-no te preocupes ella vivió muy feliz junto a nosotros, ella no quería ser vampira se enamoro de un humano como ella llamado Alejandro, tuvieron 3 hijos, laura, Ayelen y Ezequiel, vivió muy feliz, te lo aseguro bella-_

-gracias Rose-

-Ho hermanita mía, dame un aballo de osoo!-

-claro que si Emm, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.- me envolví en su abrazo, me había dado cuenta que era gigante este Emmett, con razón le había puesto como apodo oso.

-bueno tenemos que ir de caza, quien quiere venir?-

-yo iré Carlisle no me pude alimentar mucho- dicho esto todos se nos unieron para ir de casa por primera ves después de 50 años.

Extrañaba esto, necesitaba a mi familia aunque no sabia que la tenia, siempre supe que los Volturis me ocultaban algo, pues estaba en lo cierto.

Cazamos en un lugar alejado de forks para no llamar la atención matando a muchos animalitos en un día así que nos fuimos a la frontera de estados unidos y Canadá a cazar.

Estábamos rodeados de puros arboles, el caso es que estábamos en un bosque que no tenia a ningún habitante a menos de 1,000 millas. Estaba muy poblado de animales, asi que no notaria la diferencia.

-este es un excelente lugar, rose, quieres venir conmigo a mirar como me alimente de un oso?-

- no es necesaria que lo hagas para impresionarme Emmett.-

-quien dijo que era para impresionarte?-

-Emmett, mira que yo puedo leerte la mente, se que quieres hacer hasta la imposible para que Rose te considere su único héroe, su papito, su…- comencé haciéndole burlar.

-Otra que lee mentes?, no puede ser.- exclamo al la nada haciéndose el melodramático.

-bueno ya niños, esta es la primera caza que tenemos en toda la vida, ya que bella jamás cazo con nosotros, así que esta es la primera vez con bella- dijo esme con los ojos brillosos sin apartarme la vista abrazada de Carlisle que hacia lo mismo que ella.

Nos separamos en grupos, obvio que yo con Edward y nos alimentamos de un par de alces que estaban por allí, debo de admitir que jamás había visto algo tan excitante como ver a Edward cazando, me sentía un poquito caliente, y ya se a que se debe, se que no me he acostado con nadie siendo vampira pero se perfectamente que si lo hice con Edward, pues si no de donde habrá salido mi hija?

Mientras miraba el espectáculo que me daba Edward un extraños aroma llego a mi, sabia quien era, esto no era posible, estaba muerta, en sentido… no nadie puede conmigo y menos mal que no soy como el.

-que quieres felix- dije levantándome del suelo mirándolo fijamente, sentí como Edward se acercaba a mi al igual que toda la familia.

-valla valla, mira Isabella, has encontrado a los Cullen`s- sonrio como todo un tarado llegando a paso lento hacia a nosotros despreocupado, pero esto no me olía bien así que lo hice quedar en el lugar.- oye, somos amigos, familia, no uses tu inmundo poder en mi.-

-este inmundo poder puede matarte solo con pestañar.- dije levantando mi mentón sintiéndome orgullosa de mi misma.- que es lo que quieres? Quien te ha mandado ¿-

-pues yo solo estaba de paseo por aquí, quería visitar a los Cullen`s para charlar con ellos-

-para decirles que callen sus bocas y que no me cuenten la verdad.- al momento en que mencione esto sentí como se tensaba en el lugar.

-están mintiendo Isabella, volvamos a casa, no les hagas caso, además Aro…-

-Aro nada, recuerda quien soy- le recordé acercándome a el, con cada paso que daba toda mi familia se iba acercando mas a mi y a Edward que estaba enojado con una pizca de rojo en su rostro debido a que recién se alimento- además, ni siquiera hablaron mucho, volvió mi memoria.-

-eso no es posible, la otra vampira que no se como se llama, ella…-

-ella no puede borrarle la memoria ya que bella sintió a mor cuando nos vio- se metió en la conversación Alice- algo que tu no podrías sentir.

-cállate insignificante…-

Ni siquiera termino de decir su frase que ya me encontraba dándole dolor como el don de Jane, tirándolo hacia el suelo- no te atrevas a llamarla así- mi voz era extraña sonaba como las películas de terror cuando un demonio se enoja, y eso era lo que era- no te matare porque tu me has servido durante mucho tiempo pero a la próxima estarás siendo cenizas-

-bella cariño, ya déjalo-

No podía escuchar lo que realmente me decían, estaba tan concentrada haciéndole daño que me olvide de ellos hasta que Jasper apareció frente mío y solté mi poder de inmediato antes de que le haga daño a el.

-no tiene caso, no dejes que el enojo pueda mas que ti-

-de acuerdo Jazz, gracias-

-de nada mi muñequita- sonreí cuando me dijo eso, siempre me lo decía cuando estaba enojada o triste.

-vallamos a casa linda- dijo Esme

-vamonos- comenzamos a correr de nuevo a nuestro hogar, mi nuevo hogar, jamás me iria de allí y antes de que me fuera le mande una mirada. Sentí como los demás hacían lo mismo pero no llegue a ver lo que hacia Emmett y Rosalie con Felix ya que estaba demasiado lejos de ellos y no deseaba ver lo que pasaba, se que algo malo le abran echo y me alegro mucho.

.

.

._**fin del capitulo.**_

_**Hay chicas estoy re emocionada por que **__**PASE A 3ª AÑO DE LA SECUNDARIA! QUE EMOCION! NO LO PUEDO CREER, ES LA ULTIMA SEMANA QUE TENGO LA PROXIMA DE CLASES Y PODRE SUBIR DOS O MAS VECES POR SEMANA LOS CAPITULO! **__**PARA LAS CHICAS QUE TANTO ME HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS CON LA HIJA DE BELLA Y EDWARD PUES ALLI TIENEN LA INFORMACION OK? SI NO ESTAN CONTENTA CON LO QUE PASO AVISENME!**_

_**HAAAAAAAAAA! PASE A 3º! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

_**SUBI CAPITULO PORQUE MAÑANA TENGO UNA FIESTA! ASI QUE NO LAS IBA A DEJAR SIN CAPITULO! PASE! A 3º AJAJJAJJJA!**_

_**MUCHOS BESOOS Y DE ME CUIDAN!**_

_**Laubellacullen94**_

_**Review¿?**_


	5. celos y venganza

_**Gracias a todas mis lectoras, y espero que me dejen review porque recibí muy poco el anterior y hoy estoy contenta así que si me dejan los capitulo serán más largos, depende de ustedes chicas.**_

**TOXICULLEN, vero Masen Cullen, darky1995, lizzy90, EmmaCullenO'SheaWayland, cremita, sophia18, glen santos, MyOwnWay-Byra, Mimabells, Ginegine, .Cullen, LuFer Gosh, gaby de cullen, luzma-cullen, yasmin-cullen, nany87, cullen-lutz-viannette, deniziithaw y doroto (que es muy buena seguidora)**

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti: celos y venganza.**

**Bella POV**

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas después del encuentro "casual" con mi "amigo" feliz. No podía negar que fue de gran ayuda cuando estaba en mis primeros día de recién nacida en este nuevo mundo para mi, sin embargo luego me termino hartando, siempre estaba cogiéndose alguna vampira zorra o si no era con vampiras, en algunas veces mientras viajábamos por asuntos peligrosos paraba buscaba una joven humana, la…ejem… y luego la mataba no sin antes alimentarse de ella.

Era en todo sentido lo peor que había visto, sip, lo tuve que ver con mis propios ojos.

El estúpido creyó que le había gustado mirarlo mientras se cogía a una joven inocente.

_Flash back…_

_-haaa- gimio la joven_

_-quieres mas,¿? Quieres ¿?- la chica no podía hablar cuando estaba en una situación así. La chica también era tonta, como podía dejarse hacer ¿?-_

_-siii…haa-_

_Estaba en esa parte del bosque cuando nos habían dado el permiso de cazar y justamente a mí, la tonta bella, que quiso ir hacia esa dirección. Cuando vi esa escena algo en mi interior se activo, no un deseo, tenía algo en mi mente que quería salir, creí que era un recuerdo pero cuando me di cuenta que habían pasado 5 min viendo esa imagen quise darme la vuelta sobre mis talones para irme de ese maldito lugar cuando una rama se rompió bajo mis pies._

_-Ho, eres tu isabella.- dijo feliz alzando su rostro para verme en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a moverse más deprisa.- te gusta lo que ves?-_

_-eres un idiota felix, Aro dijo que no alimentemos no que hagamos cochinadas.- exclame en vos baja._

_-puedes ir quitándote la ropa, un trió sería fantástico-_

_-que dices ¿? No me has escuchado ¿?-_

_-vamos isabella se que me deseas, yo con solo verte ya me enciendo siempre lo he hecho, vamos desnúdate.-_

_-vente a la mierda- sin más que decir me fui corriendo hacia otro lugar, no tenía muchas energías, si él me hubiera hecho algo, saldría lastimada, maldita sed._

_Fin flash back_

Tan solo recordar eso me ponía la piel de gallina aunque no pueda, pero fue lo más repulsivo y asqueroso que he viste en mi vida entera.

Menos mal que había puesto mi escudo, ya que como Edward estaba a mi lado cuando me encontré con él, lo habría matado de seguro, aunque claro está que no me hubiera importado tres cominos.

-tengo una idea- dijo Alice saliendo de su habitación hacia la sala en donde nos encontrábamos todos.

-Ho Ho, cuando Alice tiene una idea, es la peor-

-no digas eso Emmett, siempre tengo la mayoría la excelentes ideas-

-bueno cuenta ya Alice- Emm ya se estaba desesperando.

-qué tal si…- todos nos habíamos movido de nuestros asientos hacia adelante esperando su idea, parecía que estábamos viendo una película la terror en donde luego Alice soltaría la "idea" y bueno… se sabe que pasa.- si vamos a la secundaria!- grito sobresaltándonos a todos.

-es una muy buena idea- Emmett, ya esta, tonto "drama" y él es el primero en apoyarla-

-si niños la verdad que es muy buena idea, así podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, además Emmett y Rose pueden ir a 4 años y los demás a 2 año.- que linda era a veces mi madre, tan buena. Notase el sarcasmo.

-que pasa bella ¿?- pregunto mi padre viendo como estaba de pésimo humor.

-yo no quiero ir a eso, estoy harta de la escuela-

-pero ya lo has hecho una vez, ahora estarás con tus hermanos y con Edward-

-vamos bella será fantástico-

-Alice no creo que sea buena idea, que tal si pasa algo malo como… como…-malditos recuerdo que no salían.

-bella- su vos en mi oído me hizo olvidar en lo que estaba pensando, va en realidad mi nombre.- esta vez podremos estar junto, los dos, además no será malo, vamos pequeña, será genial-

-pero Edward…-

- ya está decidido, vamos mañana al instituto, así que arriba tienen sus bolsos y preparen sus ropas que mañana empezaremos.- dijo Alice muy emocionada.

Era de saber que Alice ya nos había anotado en la secundaria, no tenía nada en contra de ir, pero me daba cosa ir de nuevo, no recordaba muchas cosas, pero seguro que odiaría alguna zorras que lustraran el piso con sus babas por Edward. En cuanto toque un solo cabellos, ropa, no ropa no ya que Alice se encargara de ellas, pero en cuanto toquen algún cabello o poro de su piel juro que no me detendrá nadie y las mato, Edward solo es para mí.

La noche había pasado rápidamente, claro que pasa rápido cuando lo tienes ocupado con Edward, y la mañana llego con el cielo oscuro ya que se pronosticaba lluvia y un tiempo de mierda, pero para nosotros era mejor, claro que yo como lo hice con Jack, Jacobo, Jacob, ahí me acorde el nombre, y en lo que estaba diciendo que podría convertirnos en humanos, no quería que se enteraran todavía, tenía muchas cosas planeadas de sorpresa para todos.

Carlisle se fue a su trabajo como medico aquí en el hospital de forks, nos saludos a todos, y tuvo que esperar por Edward y yo, y después de eso de saludo a Esme con una beso, que demostraba cuanto la amaba, me daba mucha felicidad eso, aunque para los demás, un asco. Siempre que mi padre se iba me abrazaba por un largo rato antes de irse, quizás porque tenga miedo que cuando regrese ya no este, pero no me iré tan fácilmente ahora.

Ya era la hora que teníamos que salir, cada uno con sus respectivas parejas no subíamos a nuestros autos y en cuando menos lo esperábamos ya estábamos en la escuela.

Las tres teníamos una remera un poco escotada la de Alice color verde, la de Rose rosa y la mía Azul combinando mi falda, al igual que las demás, solo use tacos muy bajos y las demás alto como es de saber, Edward tenía un pantalón de jean negro con su remera que se pegaba a su pecho y una _comvers(N/A: no sé muy bien como se escribe ustedes me entienden) _y jasper y Emmett de igual pero distintos colores combinando con sus parejas, claro que Emmett tuvo que usar negro ya que el rosa no le iría muy bien.

-bien llegamos cariño- Edward se saco el cinturón de seguridad acercándose a mi plantándome unos de sus besos cargados de pasión que me hizo querer volver a casa. Pronto se alejo, gracias a dios, si no estaría cabalgándolo ya mismo en el auto, pero para mi desgracias, extrañe mucho su cercanía.- bajemos- salió del auto y pude ver como algunas chicas se volteaban a mirarlo, gruñí en repuesta.

-gracias- dije cuando llego y abrió mi puerta.- esas zorras ya están mirando lo que es prohibido.

-estas celosa amor?- pregunto tomando mi mano dirigiéndonos hacia los demás.

- yo ¿?, claro que si.-

Pasamos por un grupo de estudiantes "cools" por así llamarlos en esta época y unos de ellos me desnudo atrevidamente con la mirada, que asco por dios, solo tenía ojos para mi Edward pero al pareces no le importo que este tomada de su manos ya que me sonrió.

-te ves bien preciosa, nos vemos más tarde- no sabía que decir, mis ojos casi se salen de si.

-ella es _mía_, si te veo cerca te mato- Edward y el otro chico estaban tan cerca que ni me di cuenta, el rostro de Edward era de puro odio, pensé que le daría un golpe pero se alejo no sin antes gruñirle- si la vuelves a mirar así, ten por hecho que te matare, a los demás de tus amiguitos diles que dejen de pensar así de _MI CHICA_- esto último lo grito mas algo para que escuchasen los demás.

-tranquilo man, era solo una broma.-

-pues guárdate esa broma en donde no te entra la luz, ni donde no la encuentre ninguna chica osea ahí abajo- le gruñí señalando su parte intima son mi vista, el pobre idiota se quedo helado y de reojo vi como Edward sonreía.

Nos volvimos, pero esta vez Edward rodeo sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, era muy protector este Edward y acto después me beso.

En cuanto llegamos con los chicos todos tenían la mirada concentrada.

-que pasa chicos?- pregunte con una sonrisa despreocupada, sabía lo que dirían.

-es que esos ineptos están viendo a nuestras chicas- contesto Emmett siguiendo con la mirada a uno que se había pasado delante de nosotros mirando a Rosalie que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro lo que supuse que estaba contesta que Emmett la cuidara.

-hay Emmett no exageres, ves, les he dicho que no era buena idea- Jasper nos estaba mandando descargas de celos haciéndonos reír- jasper, para que si no mataremos a la mitad de la escuela-

-lo siento- contesto abrazando a Alice.

El timbre sonó y cada uno fue a su clase.

Debo de admitir que fue extremadamente aburrido estar sentado viendo que explicaban lo mismo todo el tiempo, mas cuando te enseñan unos humanos, por suerte en toda la clase Edward y yo estuvimos hablando de "algunas cosas pendientes en la habitación"

Ya estaba cerca de la comida, todos irían a la cafetería y no sería bueno no ir, ya que tontas comenzarían a hablar de más y exagerar las cosas.

En cuanto entramos todos se nos quedaron viendo, casi había silencio por así decirlo y pronto encontramos una mensa para todos así que mientras Rose, Alice y yo fuimos a comprar la comida los demás se quedaron en la mensa. Tenía algo planeado por lo tanto en cuanto terminamos de comprar desde lo lejos podía ver como algunas idiotas se acercaban hacia los hombres.

-Alice no viste el repelente de moscas?- pregunto Rosalie en cuanto llegamos a la mesa parándose detrás de las tres zorras que estaban hablando con nuestros chicos.

-no Rose pero tengo algo que servirá- dicho esto Alice vertió todo su jugo a una que estaba muy cerca de Jasper.

-idiota que has hecho ¿?-grito la chica levantándose

-aléjate de mi novio, maldita-

No me había dado cuenta pero un estúpido pelirrojo estaba sentada en el que es mi asiento con su bandeja delante de ella hablando muy animadamente con él, claro que Edward ni la hora la estaba dando pero esta chica tiene que saber quién soy. Tuve que concentrarme mucho y al fin logre que su silla se valla para atrás justo cuando movía su bandeja hacia ella tirándole mostaza y su jugo de naranja en su remera, claro que le haría algo yo también así que fui hacia su lugar y le tire mi emparedado desarmándolo todo en su cabello pintado.- para ti también va zorra, no te vuelvas a acercar o te ira mucho peor- mi vos sonó amenazadora y a la vez muy sensual- entendido¿?- la pobre idiota estaba aterrada sin más salió corriendo de la cafetería llorando, me di la vuelta no sin antes darle una mirada envenenada a Edward y vi que Rosalie le iba a pegar a una, así que le quite su fuerza inhumana y la puta esa callo del suelo por la piña que le había dado nuestra Rose, claro que fue muy despacito para Rose, aunque pensé que si no le habría sacado la fuerza la chica estaría volando por los techos.

-mejor cuídate, porque te estaré vigilando- Rosalie y sus amenazas todavía no se había dado cuenta por lo menos, la chica que Rose le había pegado y la otra fueron corriendo como la idiota pelirroja, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, claro que antes de sentarme en mi lugar levante mi silla limpie mi asiento, no me gusta la mugre, y coloque mi bandeja en la mesa.

-em… chicas esto no es lo que parece-

-tranquilo Jazzi-contesto Rose- está todo bien, eso lo había captado muy bien y antes de que Edward leyera su mente la protegí, aquí comenzaría una venganza. Aunque no entiendo porque, ellos no le dieron nada de hablar, pero… un poco de juego no estaría mal.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.fin del capitulo!**_

_**Hay chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida, aprobé casi todas las materias hoy solo me falta matemática así que prácticamente pase el año. Espero que les haya gustado porque me esmere.**_

_**Muchos besoos y se me cuidan!**_

_**Laubellacullen94**_

_**Review¿?**_


	6. nuevos planes

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa S. Mayer pero lo que suceda aquí está dentro de mi cabecita. No tiene muchos que ver con los libros, los poderes y los sentimientos los decido yo.**

**Agradecimientos: ****TOXICULLEN, vero Masen Cullen, darky1995, lizzy90, EmmaCullenO'SheaWayland, cremita, sophia18, glen santos, MyOwnWay-Byra, Mimabells, Ginegine, .Cullen, LuFer Gosh, gaby de cullen, luzma-cullen, yasmin-cullen, nany87, cullen-lutz-viannette, deniziithaw y doroto (que es muy buena seguidora)**

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti: capitulo 6**

**Nuevos planes.**

**Bella POV**

Después de incidente de la cafetería, las clases pasaron rápido, por suerte, gracias a la mentalidad de un vampiro, pude pensar en algo que haga molestar mucho a MI Edward.

No había muchas cosas que le disgustasen, si chocaba su amado volvo contra un árbol, se molestaría y mucho, quisiera saber si prefiere más a su volvo que a mí, es de dudar, ni siquiera deja que lo miren, como a los hombre les puede interesar tanto algo con cuatro ruedas y que tenga volante? Es simplemente tonto, me compraría un auto mañana, ahora sigamos como estábamos, que cosa le molestaría a Edward…

-bella, amor- su aterciopelada vos me saco de mis pensamientos, adoraba a esa vos, me inclinaría hacia él, sin embargo a veces, daba ganas de ponerle una media para que me dejara pensar- ya ha terminado la clase-

-humm…- pregunte

-ya ha terminado la clase, es hora de irnos.- respondió tomando mi bolso y colocando todos mis libros en ella.

-está bien, vayámonos.- salimos del aula dirigiéndonos hacia el estacionamiento, sentí varias miradas hacia nuestras personas, aunque no le di mucha importancia, necesitaba pensar.

Cuando alcé la mirada estábamos cerca de su preciado volvo, sentía muchas ganas de tomar mis uñas y hacerle unas lindas marcas pero no sería un bueno de mi parte. Quizás tenía algún significado para él.

Edward se dirigió hacia el maletero a guardar nuestros bolsos, no lo quise esperar así que sin más me adentre hacia el interior.

Sentía la necesidad enorme de poner alguna canción triste, sentía una inmensa gana de llorar, quería destruir algo, quería algo, algo con que desquitar mi sentimiento.

¿Pero qué clase de sentimiento es el que sentía en este momento?

-Edward… ¿porque te gusta tanto este auto?- no podía mantener mi curiosidad oculta, necesitaba algo urgentemente y no sabía qué. Emprendimos un camino rocoso e íbamos a una velocidad baja para no hacer daño a su estúpido volvo.

- no lo sé… me gusta cuidar las cosas, me hace recordar cosas.- jà como lo pensaba, quizás había alguien detrás de esto, alguien como una…- porque lo preguntas?-

-es solo curiosidad. A donde vamos- dirigí mi vista hacia la ventanilla, estábamos yendo hacia nuestro prado.

-no sabes en donde estamos?-pregunto con su sonrisa que en estos momento me daba enojo.

-hacia el prado- respondió con el seño fruncido.

Estaba confundida, porque estaba enojada, me sentí frustrada, sensible, triste…

-hemos llegado- sin esperar me baje del auto y comencé a caminar hacia nuestro prado. Hace muchos que no venía a este lugar, lo había olvidado casi por completo, lo sentía tan mío, tan conocido que no dudaría en caminar con los ojos cerrados hasta llegar allí.

Estaba perfecto. El sol se estaba ocultando, era el crepúsculo, las flores parecían seleccionas para ser plantadas allí, los arboles que la rodeaban tenían distintas formas, las rocas esparcidas sencillamente por los costados, me invado la paz. Me sentí libre y no sentí la necesidad de pensar. Como si mi mente se desconectase en cuanto pise el prado.

Me deje caer rendida sintiendo como si mi cuerpo se desasía de un extraño peso, mi cuerpo se recostó encima de las flores sintiendo lo último que quedaba de calidez por el sol, cerrando mi ojos pero sin dejar de sentir ese extraño malestar muy, muy en el fondo de mi ser.

-que es lo que pasa bella- sentí como mi corazón se rompía al escuchar esa vos. Me sentí una estúpida al recordar lo que había pensado en el estacionamiento de la escuela.- si es por las chicas aquellas, te juro que yo…-

-no es eso Edward- él se recostó junto a mí, no me atreví a abrir mis ojos para ver su rostro, sabía que me dolería mucho, solo me limite a rodar hasta quedar sobre él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.- me siento extraña…

- No quiero verte sufrir, que es lo que piensas?-

En ese momento recordé que podíamos comunicarnos mentalmente, así que saque mi escudo y comencé a recordar todos los momentos que pase antes de llegar aquí.

_-tengo una necesidad de odiarte.- le confesé._

_-¿qué es lo que hago mal? No me odies amor, bastante tiempo he sufrido para que ahora te enojes conmigo-_

No lo pude evitar pero eso sonó en mí como si me estuviese reclamando, como si no me está soportando.

_-que me quieres decir?- pregunte._

_-quiero decir que te amo demasiado y no soportaría la idea de que me odies, pase tantos años buscándote, quiero que seamos felices, por siempre-_

_-yo también te amo Edward, siempre estuve enamorada de ti, hasta cuando no tenia memoria.- le conteste abriendo mis ojos y mirándolo directamente a sus orbes dorados._

Estampo sus labios sobre los míos en un beso demandante y lleno de amor. Lo extrañaba tanto, sentí de nuevo la sensación de querer odiarlo pero la necesidad de sus besos era más fuerte.

Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados y en el momento que entre abrí mis labios su cálida lengua se aventuro en la busca del mío profundizándolo más. Su esencia me embargaba, quería más de él, quería borrar todo lo ocurrido.

-te amo bella, te amo enfermizamente.- sus fuertes brazos comenzaron a descender hacia mi espalda tomando el bordillo de mi camiseta sacándola lentamente pasándola por mi cabeza haciendo que me separara levemente de él para poder quitarla completamente. En cuanto

Vio mis pechos no tardó mucho en desvestirme completamente y comenzó a acariciarme en todos los lugares que jamás pensé en recordar.

-tie…tienes mucha ropa- me incorpore lo mínimo para que mi don sacase toda su ropa arrojándola a algún lugar cercano, por suerte tengo este poder, pues si no, no hubiera llegado a pensar en cómo sacársela.- ahora está mejor- sonrió complacido mientras volvía a unir nuestras bocas en un beso ahora mas fogoso. Sentía un extraño fuego querer invadir en mí, lo necesitaba y mucho.

-hazme el amor Edward, por favor-

-todo por ti mi amor- respondió Dándonos la vuelta quedando el sobre mi- estás segura que quieres esto?

-si Edward, te quiero dentro de mi- respondo medio gimiendo.

Sentí como su miembro acomodarse en mi entrada, no pude evitar frotarme contra él provocando que un gruñido saliese de su boca.

Besó mi clavícula, la curvatura en mis senos y después lamió mi ceno derecho provocándome estremecimiento y que un gemido saliese de mi boca inevitablemente, Tomó con las manos mi cadera, la apretó y me frotó con más ímpetu a su entrepierna, note como tu miembro estaba más duro y gemimos al mismo tiempo, solo gemidos podía escuchar, no sentí ningún animal, la naturaleza, nada, solo nuestros gemidos podía oír. Su anatomía me penetro fuertemente de una sola estocada, sentí que con sola eso me podía venir y el también así que espero unos segundos antes de salir completamente y volver a penetrarme.

Era increíble cómo me sentía en este momento, no pude evitar intentar arañar su espalda, aunque siendo vampiro no logre mucho, cada vez que su penetraciones se hacían más rápidas.

Estaba llegando a mi nirvana, lo iba a tocar con mis propias manos con el ser más perfecto del mundo y con el amor de mi existencia. Mi complemento perfecto.

Su ritmo aumento frenéticamente junto a nuestros gemidos y gruñidos por su parte, volvió a tomar mis labios entre los suyos, y pude apreciar el nirvana tocándome, envolviendo a los dos.

-te amo bella-

-no más que yo Edward- respondí besándolo demostrándole todo mi amor.

-es hora que volvamos a casa, se preguntaran por nosotros-

-yo creo que ya sabe mucho Alice- respondí sin evitar una carcajada.

Nos comenzamos a vestir rápidamente, me había decidido dar la vueltas, pues su lo veía de nuevo desnudo, juro que saltaría sobre él y le obligaría hacerme el amor repetidas veces.

.

.

.

-heyy hasta que por fin están es casa, que cosas pervertidas estuvieron haciendo por el bosque- pregunto Emmett alzando las cejas subjetivamente- Ho cierto, soy tu hermano mayor así que el acuerdo dice: si tu hermanita menor está llorando, pégale a alguien que esté cerca, pero cuidado a quien, mmm… si tu hermanita está teniendo relaciones sex…-

-emmett- le interrumpí, si hubiera sido humana estaría como un tomate.- no sigas por favor.-

- es mi deber así que, sigamos, estábamos en… Ho si, si tu hermana está teniendo relaciones con otros, decía: rómpele las piernas u otra parte que le duela…-

-pero el acuerdo no dice que hay que hacer cuando el novio es vampiro- agrego Jasper defendiendo a Edward.- además no te quejes, cuando bella se quedaba en vela en las noche yo iba con ella y sabes que me contaba…- toda la familia había escuchado la conversación y había bajado para saber más- me contaba que no podía dormir porque había extraños ruidos de un martillo contra su pared, tu dormías en la habitación de al lado verdad Emmett?-

-cállate Jasper- emm estaba avergonzado ajaja

- luego me dijo que conseguiría una casa propia para que no estés colgando cuadros por la madrugada, verdad Bella?-

-totalmente jazz- respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-bueno, bueno ya dejemos esto- Carlisle nos interrumpió mientras reía como los demás por lo que dijo Jasper.- necesitamos hablar con ustedes. Al parecer hay alguien que está cambiando los sentimientos de las personas, Jasper lo ha sentido en la cafetería de su escuela contra Bella y Rosalie.

- entonces era eso mi Bella?- me pregunto Edward abrazándome por detrás.

-al parecer si, supongo que sebo de tener un… hueco- estaba desconfiando de los Volturis, de seguro que son ellos.

- esta persona intenta separarnos, pues no le demos el places, bella tienes que practicar con tu escudo de acuerdo?-

- si Rose, prometo que el que hace esto se arrepentirá- respondí con el seño fruncido.

-no buscamos una guerra Bella, solo queremos que no dejen en paz.- inmiscuyo Jasper.

- ellos jamás nos dejaran en paz- sin medirlo mi vos fría volvió a salir, siempre que hablaba de destrucción o estaba enojada salía sin que lo pensase.- emm… perdonen, iré a practicar.

Salí de la casa confundida, no podía tener un hueco, de seguro me descuide en algo, sin embargo no sentí la presencia de nadie de la armada de Aro. Capaz que era nuevo, no me importaba, tenía que acabar con ellos, jamás me dejaron vivir en paz, es hora de que su reinado acabase, esperaría que ellos llegaran, todo a su tiempo.

Me dirigí hacia el bosque con toda mi familia siguiéndome por detrás. Necesitaba practicar.

En eso recordé la "venganza de los chicos" hablaría por la noche con las chicas, que haya un problema no significa que estemos todos de mal humor verdad? Buena cara al mal tiempo.

Aunque de mal tiempo no hay nada aquí, solo para Aro y sus torpes seguidores.

Nadie se mete con mi familia, nadie.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

**Bueno chicas hola como están ¿? Espero que muy bien, se están acercando las fiestas de Navidad y año nuevo y como tengo 16 apenas no me dejan quedar en casa sola, así que nos iremos de vacaciones a nuestras casas en la playa ya que acá en Argentina es verano, se dirán… pero falta unas semana más! Si pero un familia esta grave de salud e iremos a la iglesia a rezar por él, además tengo salidas y todo eso se junta.**

**Así que tratare este viernes de subir capitulo y dejarlas ahí sí?**

**Bueno me voy yendo**

**Muchos besos a todas y se me cuidan!**

**Laubellacullen94**


	7. Retomando planes

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti: 7**

**Retomando planes.**

**Agradecimientos: TOXICULLEN, vero Masen Cullen, darky1995, lizzy90, EmmaCullenO'SheaWayland, cremita, sophia18, glen santos, MyOwnWay-Byra, Mimabells, Ginegine, .Cullen, LuFer Gosh, gaby de cullen, luzma-cullen, yasmin-cullen, nany87, cullen-lutz-viannette, deniziithaw y doroto (que es muy buena seguidora)**

Hace ya varios mese que venimos practicando con mi poder, me sentí muy cansada al principio, y como no, fue porque no tenía practica en toda mi estadía con los Volturis y no olvidar que estábamos con mucha nieve pero eso no era de preocuparse, si no las bromas que continuamente hacíamos para no estar aburridos, aunque quien podría aburrirse con mi familia.

No entiendo como las familias se separan por diferentes temas, no saben lo que significa perderse, lo había visto varias veces con los humanos, había una familia que termino destruida gracias a su padre que estaba casado con otra y no le había dicho nada a sus hijos y novia, la madre se puso tan mal que quiso suicidarse. Esa ve quise llorar cuando los vi, fue tan triste. No me quería imaginar lo que habrá pasado mi hija Michelle por mi ausencia, quisiera volver el tiempo para verla.

Muchas veces cuando practicábamos volvía a sentir que tenía nuevamente 16 años. Emmett jugando conmigo cuando practicaban sus luchas con Jasper y Rosalie, me acuerdo que siempre que Emm se pasaba con la fuerza, aunque muchas veces a mi no me dolía, Rosalie lo perseguía por todo el bosque hasta alcanzarlo y darle una buena tunda, siempre los veía ya que Jasper me llevaba en su espalda cargada para ver el show. Jamás me cansaría de mi familia, ni aunque tenga 1.000 años.

-En que piensas bells?- Alice se hallaba a mi lado leyendo una de sus revista- seguro que es en Edward- afirmo levantando su vista hacia a mí.

- no. Porque lo dices?- le pregunte con el seño fruncido sin dejar de sonreír.

-es que tienes cara de tonta- en cuanto dijo esto las dos no largamos a reír.- tienes esa cara de ver el sol cada vez que piensas en el-

-si puede ser pero estaba pensando en los momentos que pasamos antes de la llegada de Edward, no es que me arrepienta que haya llegado, es que recordé cuando Rosalie perseguía a Emmett para darle una tunda y Jasper me cargaba siguiéndolos de atrás a ellos.-

-si- suspiro- esos momentos fueron los mejores y… en donde estaba yo en ese momento?- pregunto colocándose un dedo en la barbilla en señal de estar pensando- bueno, supongo que estaba de compras.

-sí, seguro que sí.-

- hola chicas que hacen?- en ese momento llego Rose con su andar elegante sentándose en medio de Alice y yo.- ahora que los chicos se fueron de casa, estoy algo aburrida-

-ha claro se fue Emmet… no tienes tu hora feliz- se burlo Emmett y sin poder evitarlo largue a reír. Cuando miramos la cara de Rose mientras reíamos vimos su mirada fría y enojada, provocando que en el acto callásemos.

-lo siento- nos disculpamos, luego la que comenzó a reírse sin parar fue Rose así que gustosas la acompañamos.- es que debieron ver sus caras chicas- decía Rose sin dejar de reírse- aunque no se quejen, ustedes también tienen problemas cuando sus machos no están, en especial Alice que parece una santita sin embargo apenas está sola con Jazzy le salta encima como una leona.-

-bueno, bueno, está bien, pero no olvidemos a bella, que cada vez que ve a Edward últimamente le salta encima sin importarle nadie y de repente desaparecen- mi sonrojo se hizo apreciar dándome más vergüenza.- sabes Bells aun no entiendo cómo es que puedes ser humana siendo vampira al mismo tiempo-

-unos de sus tantos poderes Alice-

Nos quedamos sentada en silencia, era un silencia pura mente placentero, tan tranquilizante sin los chicos, Esme y Carlisle se fueron de la ciudad por unos días, solo chicos adolescentes en casa, claro que tenemos como unos 100 años por parte de ellos, soy la más joven, una tontes porque encima me tratan como si nuevamente cumplí los 16 años.

Hoy era…23 de diciembre, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, esperen, hoy era el 23 de diciembre?, o sea que falta 1 día para navidad, navidad… no puedo creer que Alice se olvidara de eso, es como su fiesta favorita, después de mi cumpleaños claro, así que ahora aprovechare para comentarle.

-oye Alice…- lo mejor era hablarle como si nada-mmm- respondió limándose las uñas- sabes que hoy es 23 de diciembre no? Y que mañana a las 00:00 en punto es navidad verdad?-

Dejo de limarse las uñas en cuanto menciones navidad, su cara era todo un poema, se quedo paralizada mientras Rose y yo la veíamos riendo por lo bajo. Se levanto de un sopetón tirando su lima y revistas que tenía en su regazo mirándonos como si tuviéramos otra cabeza.

-porque no me lo dijeron antes ¿-

-yo no me acorde de nada, y Rose no sabía en qué fecha estamos-

-¡hay dios, estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo, que voy a hacer!- comenzó a gritar saliendo de la habitación rápidamente regresando con el teléfono, unas 50 tarjetas de comercios y su agenda- tengo que llamar al banquete, a la decoración, tengo que comprar un árbol de navidad… los regalos. BELLA, ROSE USTEDES ESPEREN A LAS PERSONAS QUE DECORARAN LA CASA MIENTRAS YO IRÉ DE COMPRAS- grito estando a unos 5 metros de nosotras tomando sus tarjetas de crédito y su bolso con llaves.- yo los llamare por el camino ustedes espérenlos.-

Nosotras asentimos sonriendo, sabia cual sería mi regalo perfecto, lo había pensado unos días atrás mientras cazaba así que está todo arreglado.

Llegaron los autos con comida. Había una torta de chocolate, mantecol, alfajores caros, turrones, garrapiñadas, el adorno que va en la puerta fue un ovalo verde con moños y la cara de santa en el medio, cuando el árbol llego no sabíamos dónde colocarlo, así que lo pusimos junto a la chimenea para cuando sea noche buena apagar las luces y dejar que el fuego ilumine todo, sería un día especial, llagaron las botas rojas que las colocamos sobre la chimenea que allí estarían los regalos pequeños, manteles rojos navideños, luces de colores para el árbol con su pelotitas de colores, había muchas cosas que decorar, gracias a dios éramos vampiras ya que nosotras solas no podíamos.

Después de 30 minutos decorando toda la casa, incluyendo los cuartos, las salas, el despacho de Carlisle, la cocina de Esme, la sala de juegos, dejar en las computadoras y netbooks pantallas de Santa Claus, acomodar toda la sala en donde estaban el árbol y la chimenea y por ultimo colocar luces fuera de la casa, terminamos. La casa quedo espectacular, minutos después llego una camioneta repleta de regalos que acomodamos fácilmente debajo del árbol colocándole los nombre a cada uno de ellos.

-bien, terminamos- dije sentándome de nuevo en el sofá y Rose imitándome.- donde estará Alice ¿-

-aquí estoy, chicas las felicito la casa quedo espectacular, creo bella que recuerdas las navidades que hemos pasado ya que sabes perfectamente como la hubiera decorado yo y así lo hiciste.-

-gracias Alice, me encanto tus felicitaciones- en ese momento Rose se cruzo de brazos ofendía mirando hacia la chimenea que acababa de prender, Alice se acerco a ella divertida y le dio un fuerte abrazo en modo de reconciliación, al final acabamos las tres abrazadas.

-oigan chicas, creo que olvidamos algo- las dos se miraron preguntándose qué era- que no se acuerdan lo que nos hicieron nuestros chicos en la cafetería de la escuela- pregunte alzando levemente mis manos.

- HO! Cierto, como pudimos olvidarlos, tenemos que trazar un plan, que tal si le hacemos una trampa cuando vallamos de caza- propuso Rose.

-ho que tal si le hacemos una emboscada con la nieve- siguió Alice

-ho ya se… y si mejor cuando vallamos fuera de casa los dejamos en ropa interior y los atacamos con la nieve.-

-muy buena idea Rose-coincidí junto con Alice.- esperen, que tal si compramos trajes de la señora Claus atrevida y los retamos antes cuanto pueden pasar sin sexo y luego nos vestimos y jugamos con ellos un poco hasta que se rindan-

-es excelente Bells. Genio- me felicito Rose- ahora, ho no tenemos tiempo de ir a comprarlos hoy, mañana podemos ir no? Hay amo este plan. No tenemos que dejar que se entere Edward, bella, cuida nuestras mentes, todo tiene que salir excelente, pero que le podemos decir para retarlos ¿-

Piensa bella, piensa…- ho chicas, que tal si le hacemos creer que salimos con alguien para que no nos den sexo y al final pierdan-

-pero se enojaran con nosotras- menciono Alice.

- si nos aman tanto, nos tienen que perdonar no?- las dos asentimos a lo que dijo Rose.- así que chicas… sh… los oigo llegar, hable rápido, inventen algo en sus mentes teniendo algo con otros chicos, rápido- se sentó rápidamente en el suelo como si hubiera estaba allí hace tiempo.

-ahg! La imagen del tal Jacob se me hacia asquerosa pero era alguien a quien no conocía Edward así que comencé a pensar en su cuerpo, casi vomito pero me contuve. Imagine como delineaba su pectorales con las yemas de mis dedos bajando hasta llegar al elástico de sus bóxer jugando con ellos.

-¡COMO PUEDEN PENSAR ESO CUANDO NOS TIENEN A NOSOTROS!- vocifero Edward hice que Jasper y Emmett pudieran leer las mentes para mejorar el plan. –NO PUEDO CREERLO DE USTEDES, Y MENOS DE TI BELLA- levante mi rostros sin dejar de pensar en el asqueroso ese de Jacob y mire a Edward, casi se me parte el corazón, quise dejar todo el plan, pero no… si no las chicas me matan, además al me hizo casi lo mismo a mí, es justo. ¿Verdad?.

-vámonos chicos, estas chicas no saben lo que se pierden- ha solo dicen eso, que lindo, mas fácil para nosotras- luego no vengan a pedir nuestras caricias- dijo Emmett mientras se iban-que muy lindo- menciono luego mirando toda la decoración y ganándose un buen golpe por parte de Jasper.

Quite sus poderes protegiendo la mente de Alice y Rose además de darle los poderes a ellas para comunicarnos mejor.

_-hay bella eres un amor, que bueno que tengas estoy poderes-_

_-gracias Alice, chicas… no creen que fuimos demasiado?-_

_-pues no sé, me dio mucha lástima, pero es para que aprendan verdad Rose-_

_-sí, tiene razón Alice, ya verán sus recompensas-_

_-sí, nosotras y ellos- _dije.

El teléfono de Alice comenzó a sonar en el momento que dejamos de hablar.-diga- contesto-_Alice soy Esme, perdónenos pero no podremos llegar para navidad, el Clan de Vlademir tiene unos problemitas que nos involucran-_dijo Esme por el auricular.- que mal, no será lo mismo sin ustedes, pero por favor regresen pronto-_ lo aremos cariño, cuando volvamos podremos hacer como una segunda navidad si?_- sí, claro va a ser espectacular-_bueno cariño, nos vemos, muchos saludos a todos y cuídense por favor, no hagan nada indecente-_ mama tenemos 50 y 100 años, no somos bebes.-_ de todos modos cuídense, los queremos mucho-_

Tras terminar la llamada quedamos un poco tristes, era la primera navidad que pasaba con ellos después de mi secuestro y no iban a estar sin embargo, unos segundos después sonreímos, ya que nuestro plan iba a ir mejor de lo que esperábamos.

_-bueno chicas, no creo que sea tan tarde ahora no?-_

_- tienes toda la razón Rose, Alice ve por nuestras tarjetas de crédito, Rose y yo estaremos en el auto, vamos de compras-_

Sonreímos de oreja a oreja, esta iba a ser una navidad excelente.

.

.

.

_**-fin del capítulo.**_

_**Bueno chicas acá tiene el capitulo, no pude actualizar porque tuve unos cuantos problemas familiares. Así que aquí esta espero que les guste mucho, gracias a todas por sus review.**_

_**Pero estoy enojada con ustedes, últimamente estoy recibiendo muy pocos, que paso ¿? Creo que dejare que pase un mes para que me dejen mas review?¿? **_

_**Chicas ustedes son las únicas que me hacen feliz, déjenme sus review.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo lo subiré un día antes de irme para las fiestas que es el 22/12**_

_**Muchos besos a todas y nos vemos.**_

_**Laubellacullen94**_

_**Sus review es lo único que me hace feliz así que déjenmelos si?**_


	8. El mejor Regalo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo la trama es toda mía.**

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti 8: El mejor regalo.**

**Bella POV.**

Nos encontrábamos a mitad del camino hacia el centro comercial, la verdad es que esta era una excelente idea, aunque me sentía muy mal al recordar cuando vi el rostro de mi Edward y su vos. Desilusionado y molesto.

Habíamos caminado un buen rato por cada comercio hasta que uno nos llamo la atención, de todos modos eran las 23:00hs así que nos quedaban como un par de horas más.

-Ho, probémonos estos- propuse al verlo.

-de acuerdo- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-mira bella, este es excelente para mí- dijo Alice después de 5 minutos en el probador, saliendo.( )

-te queda muy bien de verdad Al, el mío que te parece?- dije al momento que salía arreglándome la falda (.).- a mí me gusta mucho-

-muy bueno en verdad, ahora el mío, que te parece?- dijo mostrando su traje (.)

Pagamos rápidamente todos y nos fuimos al auto. Nos esperaba un lindo viajes de regreso planeamos paso a paso como nos mostraríamos a ellos, claro que lo haríamos por separado obvio.

Cuando llegamos a casa los chicos no estaban solo quedo una notita diciendo:

_Querías chicas, como no somos dignos de ustedes, las dejaremos para que piensen en lo que se están perdiendo, regresaremos a la hora de navidad. Las amamos mucho y esperamos que recapaciten._

_Saludos, Edward, Jasper y Emmettt._

_PD: espero que tengan un lindo regalo para nosotros (Emmett)_

Después de leer el último párrafo largamos a reírnos como locas, este Emmett era muy gracioso.

.

.

.

24 de diciembre. Hora: 23:58hs

Ya me encontraba sobre mi habitación, las demás habían ido a sus respectivas también, así que nadie nos molestaría, por suerte teníamos habitaciones algo alejadas.

_-dónde diablos están? –_

_-no lo sé Emm, me iré a mi habitación-_

_-igual yo- _respondió Jasper-_ será mejor que tu también Emm, quizás ellas no estén en la casa._

No había escuchado ninguna respuesta por parte de Emmett, pero pude sentir como 3 pares de zapatos se encaminaban hacia las habitaciones, solo me interesaba uno peculiarmente.

Sus pasos eran firmes llegando a la puerta, ya sentía su aroma varonil colándose por la herradura de la puerta.

Cuando entró a la habitación y vio toda la escena, tal fue su asombro, seductoramente lo llamé a mi lado y comencé a besarlo mientras le decías que esa noche yo era su regalo.

Me arrodille frente a él, desabroché su pantalón y con mis manos abrí la cremallera para sacar su ya erecto pene y mamarlo hasta el cansancio. Mi lengua recorrió cada centímetro de piel, desde la base hasta la cabeza, todo su sexo estaba empapado, reluciente e hinchado.

El temblaba al sentir que su miembro cabía entero en mi boca y enloquecía viendo como a la vez metía una de mis manos por el costado de las rojas bragas y friccionaba mi clítoris descaradamente.

Con inmenso placer pasé mi lengua por todos sus rincones para beber de sus fluidos como si fuera la miel más dulce, me quito el top para besar mis pechos redonditas, rosaditas y tocar mi vagina cubierta por la minúscula tanga color rojo, poseído por una furia indescriptible me tiro sobre la cama y se abalanzo sobre mi sexo, y por medio de su boca desgarro suavemente mis pantaletas de color rojas y blanca, abrió mis piernas metió su lengua caliente en mi vulva mojada.

Me lamía de un extremo a otro y metía sus dedos mientras mis manos se aferraban en su cabellos dorados despeinándolo a más no poder, un impulso eléctrico me hacia retorcer de satisfacción. Desesperada porque me penetre le pedí entre gritos y gemidos, necesitaba sentir su miembro duro dentro de mis entrañas y la fricción de su sexo contra el mío.

Me tomo por las caderas colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros, podía ver su pene entrando y saliendo la húmeda, y lubricada junto a mis dedos que frotaban mi clítoris rosadito, la sensación de sus manos Masculinas en mi cuerpo fue a lo que no podía aguantar la excitación por la presencia de Edward, nos fundíamos en un eterno beso de pasión salvaje donde los labios de uno luchaba por conquistar uno a otro.

Durante horas nos amamos sobre el piso y encima de un escritorio que se encontraba en la esquina de nuestra habitación, estuvimos satisfechos los que había Ocurrido en ese momento, Nos alistamos los dos para ir a cenar y brindar en la mesa con mi familia y al dar las doce yo con mi traje Fabuloso de mamá Claus, nos reunimos junto a y mis hermanos y hermanas que llevaban su traje puesto al igual que yo, con besitos y abrazos claro que no podía faltar de él, aunque ya ambos nos dimos el Mejor Regalo al recibir la Navidad al vivir un momento excitantes de Amor, lo bese con todo el cariño que guardaba en mi y que en cada momento se lo hacía saber. Porque solo él era importante para mí.

-bueno ahora nos deben muchas explicaciones-

-tranquilo Edward, solo lo planeamos todo, creen que nos olvidamos del incidente de la cafetería?- pregunto Alice colocando sus dos bracitos junto a su cinturita.- aunque no hayan hecho mucho, los amamos de verdad, y son de nuestra propiedad.

-lo siento mucho Edward- me abrace a el dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, aspirando profundamente su aroma, guardándola en mi mente.- me perdonas?-

-claro que si amor, ya sentía algo sospechoso, tu jamás me dejarías por algo insignificante.-

-totalmente insignificante.- agregué besándolo. Al parecer los demás también se habían perdonado y pues cuando no, Emmett quería abrir los regalos as que cada pareja nos sentamos frente a la chimenea que estaba prendida y comenzamos a entregarnos los regalos.

Emmett recibió mucha ropa por parte de Alice, Rose le regalo un video juego, y Edward un libro a lo que Emmett casi dice una tontería, además de que Jasper le pregunto si sabía leer.

Alice prácticamente recibió mucha ropa por parte de Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Edward le regalo un dije de diamantes grabado un Alice y Jasper.

Rose recibió una cartera, zapatos, un espejo por parte de Edward y mas ropa por parte de Alice.

Jasper recibió biografías de las guerras, libros de guerras, un juego de guerras por parte de Emmett.

Edward dc de sus grupos favoritos, libros, mi pequeño regalo con mi nombre y el de el grabado en oro en un corazón doble, ropa y finalmente una caja llena de preservativos. En ese momento Edward casi mata a Emmett por el contrario los demás nos reímos mucho aunque no pude evitar mi sonrojo, también debí de matar a Emmett y solo faltaba yo.

-bien Bella danos tu regalo-

-bueno el regalo no se da.-

-como?- pregunto Alice.

-díganme lo que más quieren-

-quisiera ser humana- contesto Rose, sonreí, me había preparado para eso.

Me concentre un momento mirando fijamente a Rose, sabía que ella lo deseaba más que nunca y era la hora que lo tenga. Sentí como un pequeño peso se desasía de mi cuerpo.

-no esperen, ya se….- me concentre al máximo y me puse de pie dejándolos a ellos sentados con la boca abierta. Ya estaba pasando como 2 minutos, estaba terminando, sentía como ellos se ponían más nerviosos.

-Emmett, -lo llame mientras me dirigía a la mesa de banquetes en busca de un sándwich-toma- se lo di- come, no pasara nada-

Dudoso se llevo la comida a la boca dándole una mordida, mire como su rostro cambiaba a la felicidad.

-bella, estoy sintiendo el sabor, huummm. Esto es delicioso- vi como una gota de llanto abandonaba el ojo de Emmett cayendo por su mejilla. Todos se levantaron de inmediato abalanzándose sobre la comida. Parecía cerdos como estaban, y… hace más de 200 años que no comían nada más que sangre de animal.

Vi como todos se volvían corriendo a mi abrazándome provocando que todos caigamos al suelo.

-no lo puedo creer soy humana- Rose lloraba como jamás la había visto, aunque nunca la vi, pero lloraba y mucho, más que un humano.- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.

-solo una cosa les tengo que decir. Pueden comer, respirar, vivir, pero todavía no puedo hacer que envejezcan, es que todavía son inmortales con vida, y además siguen teniendo sus poderes. Rose, como se que tu segundo deseo es ser madre, puedes tener hijos.- al terminar de decir aquello Rose me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo con Emmett detrás de ella abrazándola, los dos llorando.

-es la navidad más feliz que he pasado. Tengo frio, JASPER TENGO FRIO-grito emocionada Alice.

-lo sé mi amor, yo también lo siento- comenzaron a besarse así que los dejamos para que tengan su momento de privacidad y además de Rose y Emmett que desaparecieron a no sé dónde.

Llegamos de nuevo a la habitación abrazados sintiéndonos.

-porque no me dijiste que podías hacer eso?-pregunto Edward sentándonos sobre nuestra cama media desecha por el acto de amor anterior.

-es que era una sorpresa. Estas feliz?-

-no más de cuando te encontré, estoy muy, muy feliz, pero más feliz de estar aquí contigo después de muchas navidades. Te amo mi bella.-

-te amo Edward-

Y de esa manera acabada nos besamos nuevamente, porque jamás podríamos demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos, todo era poco a comparación de nuestro amor, porque era para siempre, y así iba a ser por muchas eternidades más, entregándonos y amándonos como nunca.

.

.

. fin del capítulo.

**Huuuu creen que termino? PUES NO TERMINO AJJAJA! Este fin de semana se me subió un poquito el ánimo, este capítulo es el ultimo de este año ya que tengo que viajar junto a mi padres a nuestra casa de la playa a festejar las fiestas.**

**Gracias a las chicas que me siguen, los alertas y favoritos.**

**Nos vemos después de las fiestas. Subiré capitulo alrededor del 5/01/**

**MUY, MUY FELICES FIESTAS.**

**MUCHOS BESOS.**

**Laubellacullen94**

**Felicidades.**

**Review¿?**


	9. El desayuno

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. M. pero la historia es totalmente mía.

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti**: "_el desayuno"._

_**Bella POV-**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté gracias al magnífico olor del desayuno pues después de anoche no puedo decir mucho, seguramente tienen mucha hambre. Edward se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado con su brazo extendido hacia mí rodeándome en la cintura.

Es totalmente hermoso despertar por las mañanas y ver que tu ángel, tu amor de la vida, tu existir se encontraba allí junto a ti, cerca de ti, es todo lo que pedí en mi estancia con los idiotas de los Volturi`s.

Me levante lentamente de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido colocándome mi pijama de Victoria Secret azul marino, luego me coloque la bata a juego y Salí por la puerta de camino a la cocina.

El olor era demasiado delicioso, sin duda debería felicitar a quien lo haya hecho, hace mucho que no como un buen desayuno.

En cuanto entre a la cocina me sorprendí mucho en encontrar a nada más ni nada menos que a Emmett que tenía su delantal de cocinero de una chica sexy en bikini.

-buenos días Emmett. Porque no estás durmiendo como todos los demás?-pregunte sentándome un una de las sillas.- hace muchos años que no duermes y ahora te levantas temprano?-

-es que estoy tan feliz bellita. Muchas gracias, de verdad. En cuanto al desayuno, yo también quería dar una sorpresa. Hace unos años en mi tiempo libre fui a cursos de cocina-

-porque irías tú a un curso-pregunte nuevamente-

-pues, cuando desapareciste tenía la esperanza de que vuelvas y como siempre tenías hambre y el tío oso no sabía cocinar, pues lo intente.-

Nos miramos por unos segundos con verdadero amor de familia, no sé cómo pude olvidar a alguien tan tierno como Emmett, se dio la vuelta y siguió con su cocina, lo ayude a poner los cubiertos, servilleta, tazas, y toda la comida. Había de todo para elegir entre ellos estaba una riquísima tarta de Ricota, una de pastaflora, muffin, medialunas, tostadas, jugo de naranja, licuado de frutilla y banana y muchas cosas más.

Ya eran las 10:30hs de la mañana y nadie bajaba, pues obvio que querrían dormir, pero se perderían luego el almuerzo y tendrían hambre más tarde, pero como por arte de magia todos aparecieron en una fila ingresando a la cocina todos con sus respectivos pijamas.

-woww- dijeron todos al unisono.- quien ha preparado este desayuno? Fuiste tu bells-

-no mama, yo solo prepare la mesa, Emmett lo hizo-

-Emmett?- volvieron a decir en unisono sorprendiéndose.

-sip- dije alargando la p- verdad Emm…?-

-claro que si, ahora cierren sus bocas y siéntense a comer, espero que tengan hambre.

Inmediatamente todos nos sentamos en la masa, Rosalie le dedico una mirada significativa a Emmett quien se puso colorado, claro que después me comencé a burlar de el cómo lo hacía conmigo antes, y así paso toda la mañana, entre risas y algunas personitas que no dejaban de comer aunque estuviesen llenos.

Entre tantas risas no me di cuenta de que Alice estaba en trance, eso solo significaba que estaba viendo algo.

-que ves Alice?- pregunte.

-están llegando. Ellos vendrán.-

-quien?- pregunto Calisle acercándose a ella.

-Tanya y otros más. No se quienes son-

-no será su compañero?- volvió a preguntar Calisle.

-no, son otros.-

-son ellos- mi mente había recordado cuando los Volturi`s habían hecho el trato con Tanya, sabía que ella era mala en el momento en que atravesó las puertas para encontrarse con Aro, ella ya me conocía.- Tanya fue a hacer un trato con los Volturi`s hace mucho tiempo.-

-que trato-su melodiosa vos me hacia capaz de resistir el deseo de no ir y buscarla para matarla con mis propias manos- matarme a mi.-

-porque haría eso?- pregunto Rosalie.

-pues, no recuerdas cuando llego a la casa cuando bella aun era humana y beso a Edward en frente de ella y su "noviecito" Luis?- le respondió Emmett.

-Ho! Ya veo.- dijo Rose cayendo en la cuenta.

-la matare.- diciendo esto me levante de mi lugar camino a mi habitación, necesitaba cambiarme, hoy tenía una presa a quien cazar.

.

.

.

Fin del Capitulo.

**Bueno chicas esto es muy poco pero es lo único que llegue a escribir, hoy mis papas se casaron, me duelen los pies, tuve que caminar muchas cuadras porque estuve a paso tortuga con mi hermana que saben lo que le paso y bueno… muchas gracias por sus review y a algunas en especiales que saben quiénes son. Espero que me disculpen por este pequeño capitulo.**

**Saludos a todas.**

**Laubellacullen94**

**Review?**


	10. Muriendo en Vida

Los personajes no soy mio son de S. M. pero la trama me pertenece.

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti**: Muriendo en Vida.

**Bella POV**

Me coloque ropa deportiva, así era mas cómodo. Pude escuchar con mi oído desarrollado como se llevaba a cabo una discusión fuera de mi habitación.

-Edward tienes que detenerla- decía una muy preocupada Esme.- se arrepentirá… que pasara cuando se sienta tan culpable que estará destrozada?

En ese momento termine de ponerme mi musculosa negra y me estaba atando el cabello en una coleta alta para que así no me molestase.

-te aseguro que no me arrepentiré mama.- había salido de mi habitación dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta. Ellos estaban seguros de que realmente no lo haría pero seguramente vieron la decisión en mis ojos que se apartaron para así dejarme camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa.

Estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba por hacer, sentía que me llevaría una gran sorpresa en cuanto la ayease. Tome el pomo de la puerta hasta girarla y abrirla, ya estaba afuera, ahora nada me detendría.

Corrí y corrí por el bosque hasta llegar al claro, en la visión de Alice ella estaría aquí supuestamente, pero como no se encontraba tal vez yo haya llegado más temprano así que me dispuse a esperarla, total no tenía nada que perder.

La brisa que corría por el claro era muy refrescante, me hacía sentir relajada, como si no tuviera ningún problema, como si no estuviese esperando a una muy zorra vampira que cuando era humana trato de quitarme lo mío.

En la penumbra del bosque percibí un movimiento que me alerto. Era ella.

Su larga capa negra estaba a la par con sus dos acompañantes mas, su rostro estaba crispado de una ira tremenda que con solo mirarla mataría. Estaría seguro que si las miradas matan, yo estaría muerta, pero gracias a los cielos no y en todo caso la que estaría muerta es ella… estaría?... está.

-bella querida, amiga, creí que estabas muerta.-

-siento decepcionarte Tanya pero aquí estoy, sana y con mas vida de la que piensas. – respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.

- y Edward? hace un par de meses que no lo veo. Como está el?-

-deberías preguntarle tu misma- respondí. Sabía que todos los Cullen se hallaban tras de mí, medio escondidos entre las espesas vegetaciones.

-Ho hola Eddy no te había visto desde hace mucho…mmm… deberíamos reunirnos otro día no?-

Esa era mi señal para matarla, pero antes quería saber si era verdad o no… no confiaba en esta arpía.

-_dios como lo pasamos verdad Eddy?... espero que me hayas extrañado mucho, yo extrañe tus manos en mis pechos…. Mmmm…-_

Imágenes de ellos dos aparecieron en su mente, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… Esto paso en verdad? Edward lo había hecho con Tanya¿

-_Maldición si no deja de mostrarme esas imagines me pondré como_…-

Ya no podía seguir escuchando, en verdad ellos lo habían hecho… como pude ser tan estúpida al pensar que el siempre me ha esperado?

Mi corazón se oprimía, sentí que se achicaría tanto que ya no existiría, sentí dos gruesas lagrimas resbalar por mi mejilla, yo me estaba muriendo en vida, pero arrastraría a la puta esa conmigo. Yo no jugaría limpio, eso me lo había enseñado Dimitri en mis primeras lecciones, terminaría con esto rápido y me marcharía, en estos momentos era en donde me arrepentía enormemente volverlos a encontrar… tanto tiempo esperando a por ellos y todo estos años se van por la mierda por la culpa del hombre que más he amado sin aun siquiera conocerlo, pero con los sueños bastaba, hubiera querido que siempre haya sido un sueño.

El viento comenzó a soplar a mucha más velocidad, los arboles se mecían de un costado a otro amenazando con caerse, el cielo ya no era más celeste sino negro, anunciando que una gran tormenta se estaba avecinando esto solo sucedió una vez, y solo pasaba cuando estaba de verdad con la ira en mis venas recorriéndome llegando a mi mente, que solo quería la muerte de aquella persona que me hacia sufrir.

Los acompañantes de Tanya comenzaron a retroceder a cada paso que el temporal se estaba haciendo más fuerte, miraban mi rostro lleno de odio, ellos sabían quién era yo, ellos eran de los Volturis, pronto me las arreglaría con ellos cuyos nombres eran Lucas y Manuel.

-Lucas- lo llame haciendo que se acercara a mi sin su propia voluntad.- dile a Aro, que pronto estaré allí-

Al decirles estas palabras abrió sus ojos como platos para luego pasar a la comprensión, sabía que no le haría nada malo, sin más volvió a marcharse junto a Manuel perdiéndose por el bosque.

-que es lo que hacen- grito la muy Perra de Tanya volviéndose para mirarlos marchar- tienen que quedarse junto a mi-

Ninguno de los dos reanudo su marcha, siguieron su camino como si no les hubiese llamado nunca.

En este momento era en donde la vida libertina de Tanya llegaba a su fin.

Mi cabello comenzó a revoletear como si tuviese vida propia desasiendo la coleta dejando libre mis risos.

Que es lo que está pasando?- pregunto con un toque de histeria en su vos.

Te has metido con la persona equivocada Tanya-

Quien eres tú?-

-soy yo, Bella- conteste acercándome a ella. Vi su intento de alejarse pero antes de que lo haga la inmovilice dejándola sola con sus sentidos.

Tú no eres ella, bella es un tonta-

-tienes Razón… Soy Isabella, zorra, jamás debiste acercarte a él-

Tome su cuello aun inmovilizada alzándola al aire provocando que empiece a jadear en busca de aire, la lance contra una roca a tal fuerza que escuche como una de sus costillas de rompía.

En un pestañeo estuve a su lado y comencé a darle bofetadas antes de que se ponga en pies, tome su cabello asqueroso entre mis manos y la puse de pie para volver a tirarla al piso pero esta vez con un derechazo. Ya no me sentía dueña de mi cuerpo, la ira me cegaba, quería destruirla, matarla, descuartizarla para después quemarla…

-bella detente por favor.-

Su vos incremento mucho más de lo que pensaba mi ira, como se atreve a defenderla? Acaso la prefiera a ella ¿? Claro que la prefiere a ella, tiene más experiencia que yo, es más hermosa, ella lo tiene todo para quien la desea y en cambio yo ¿nada… solo un estúpido poder, un estúpido poder que tendrá un muy buen uso.

Sentí sus pasos acercarse a mi rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo bastante gire sobre mis talones enfrentándolo provocando que se quedase estático en su lugar. En sus ojos vi el miedo, la preocupación, el odio, seguro que este último por lo que era, por lo que estaba por destruir, a su verdadero amor, pero yo no caería, prometo que yo no seré la que caiga, no hoy.

Los arboles seguían meciéndose de un lado al otro despeinando a Edward y haciendo que su ropa comenzase a forcejear con querer desprenderse de el por tanto viento, mi ira comenzó a disipar, viéndolo así, era como un ángel, contuvimos nuestras miradas en sus ojos vi un mar de sentimientos pero no lograba descifrar ningunos de ellos, estaba concentrada en calmarme solo viéndolo a él, sentí como el viento comenzaba a pasar a una brisa suave, su mirada se desvió hacia la perra sucia que estaba detrás de mi tratando de huir, el solo me estaba distrayendo, maldito que me engaño.

El viento volvió a arremeter con más fuerza que antes, cegándome nuevamente la ira, me volví para terminar de una buena vez con ella pero el brazo fuerte de Edward me detuvo.

-no lo hagas-

Su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada manteniendo su rostro sin mostrar ninguna emoción más que la ira, sentí lastima por mi misma de haberle creído e involuntariamente una sonrisa se formo en mi rostros antes de soltar su agarre y lanzándolo lejos de mi sin siquiera tocarlo. Me volví rápidamente hacia la zorra malparida tomándola por los cabellos.

-jamás debiste meterte conmigo. Ni siquiera tuviste la oportunidad de defenderte… lastima por ti.-

-eso es porque usas tus putos dones, si no estarías tu en mi posición idiota. Suéltame que te muestro-

-yo no juego limpio Tanya, no soy bella, soy Isabella- pronuncie mi nombre lentamente y amenazadoramente antes de alzarla sin tocarla y separar su cabeza de su cuerpo.

El cuerpo callo inerte en el suelo y comenzó a quemarse…

-… todo gracias a mis putos dones zorra-

Ahora que al fin la había matado mi ira se esfumo rápidamente, desgraciadamente dejando paso al dolor, el más profundo e insoportable dolor.

Ya no sentía nada más, solo quería largarme y faltaba una última cosa que hacer. Camine con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba Edward y el resto de la familia, todos se encontraban como en estado de shock viendo el fuego que iba desintegrando poco a poco a la maldita de Tanya.

-cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- pregunte a pasos de Edward. Sentí nuevamente gruesas lagrimas ser derramadas por mi rostro.- yo te creí-

-no entiendes nada, bella yo…-

-que no entiendo?- pregunte con ironía riéndome débilmente- entiendo perfectamente, cómo pudiste acostarte con esa zorra-

Escuche como gemidos de dolor salían por la boca de mi madre, Alice y Rosalie mientras que los hombres irradiaban odio hacia Edward.

-hija por favor no te vayas de nuestro lado, no podremos sobrevivir sin tu presencia- decía Carlisle mientras se acercaba a mi tomándome de los hombros.- por favor no de nuevo-

-no los abandonare papa, pero necesito un tiempo sola… no me iré por mucho tiempo, solo algunas semanas.-

-no te vayas por favor bella- decía Jazper mientras compartía conmigo su dolor.- quédate con nosotros hermanita-

-solo un par de semanas Jaz, solo eso, volveré-

Ni siquiera repare en la presencia de Edward mientras hablaba con mi familia, involuntariamente saque el poder que había puesto en ellos de dejarlos como si fuesen humanos a pasar a ser de nuevo Vampiros al cien por ciento.

Me volví hacia Edward y sin darme cuenta de mis actos ya tenía mi mano derecha en su mejilla, pero no era una acaricia exactamente, todo lo contrario. Sin más me volví hacia el bosque, regresando a la oscuridad sin volver el rostro atrás, necesitaba mi espacio, lo necesitaba ahora.

Jamás me volvería a enamorar, porque el amor es una pena muy grande que tengo que llevar conmigo todo el camino, porque gracias a su engaño, mi corazón jamás volverá a latir, ni mucho menos bella volverá.

.

.

.

Fin del Capítulo 10.

Bueno ahora si me voy, muchas gracias a TOXICULLEN, glen santos, lizzy90, darky1995, Mimabells, Ginegine, .Cullen , sophia18, cremita, Doroto y a Rossy04 que se ha sumado hace muy poco y me ha dejado rr en cada cap.

A los que mencione son los que más me apoyan! Gracias chicas.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado como a mí en destrozar a Tanya, recuerden que bella tiene así como el poder del mundo.

Bueno nos vemos el otro Sabado.

Saludos…

Laubellacullen94

Review?


	11. Frederick Blair

**Los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa S. Meyer, pero lo que dice aquí, es mio.**

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti: 11** Frederick Blair

**Bella POV**

Me sentía sola, desamparada, destrozada, miles de adjetivos más que ni siquiera podía pensar ya que mi gran pena no me lo dejaba. La imagen de ellos dos me seguía atormentando, todo pasaba detrás de mis parpados como si fuera una película de terror. Ellos dos besándose, demostrándose cuanto se querían, quizás compartiendo la misma cama que yo tantas veces en este últimos mes estuve con él.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía hasta llegar al lugar donde había ocultado mi dinero hace tanto tiempo ya, me había olvidado totalmente de los momento que había vivido antes de encontrar a mi familia, cuando encontré al vampiro cuyo nombre jamás me había revelado, o cuando encontré a ese crio licántropo.

-así que volviste por tus cosas?- la voz proveniente del bosque hizo que me sobresaltase a falta de mi concentración.

-si.- me limite a responderle.

-que es lo que ha pasado? Quieres contarme.- eso sonó mas como una afirmación.

-no, ni siquiera se tu nombre, la otra vez viniste y te fuiste sin decirme más que en donde encontraría a los Cullen`s. Como podría confiar en ti?- le espete rudamente.

-mi nombre es Frederick Blair-

No sabía porque pero este nómada me daba tanta confianza que comencé a narrarle toda la historia. Empecé por lo más sencillo diciéndole que estábamos en un momento lleno de felicidad pues había descubierto que eran mi familia, en sus ojos capte un destello de ternura contándole acerca de mi hermano Emmett y sus estupideces, de cada uno de la familia, claro omitiendo todas las partes en que aparecían mis poderes, ya que no quería que algo suceda por culpa de mi bocona hasta que llego el turno de Edward. Esta palabra me quemo la garganta apenas pronunciarla.

-… y así es como me entere de que en realidad el me engañó, no me había esperado como yo supuse. Creí que… si me amó de verdad en todo este tiempo, no se hubiera acostado con otra.- termine de contar.

- pero tu escuchaste el motivo por el cual lo hizo?-

-como quieres que lo escuche ¿? me segó totalmente la ira- respondí. En estos momentos juntos, sentados al pie de un árbol, me di cuenta de que él era una excelente persona, no entendía cómo es que no tenía una compañera.- tú escucharías a alguien que te ha engañado?-

-supongo que sí, cada persona es muy diferente.-

-frederick?... tú has tenido alguna vez una compañera?-

-si…-contesto bajando la cabeza.- ella era un ángel para mí, me había enamorado locamente cuando ella era humana, la convertí. Ella vivía en Volterra, así que la tuve que sacar de ese lugar lo antes posible, pero claro, los volturis se enteraron.

-la mataron?- pregunte apenada de haber sacado el tema. Puesto que se puso muy triste.

-no, vivimos 200 años en la cual el amor no nos podía separar por mucho tiempo y los Volturis nos dejaron vivir en paz. Un día ella fue de caz, no la pude acompañar ya que ella iba cerca de nuestro hogar así que fue sola y…-

-en donde esta ella? Murió?- y dale con la muerte, al parecer quiero que muchas personas mueran. Dios!

-nunca más la volví a ver, es por eso que la estoy buscando, se que está viva, lo presiento, nuestras mentes estaban como conectadas, y sé que Chiara está viva, cerca de aquí es lo que presiento.- termino de contar.- no comentas el error de quedarte sin la persona que en verdad amas, lo amas?-

-con toda mi vida.- conteste inmediatamente.- haría cualquier cosa por él, pero…-

- no hay peros sin en verdad lo amas. Escucha su razón, no lo juzgues de de antemano por más que te haya hecho mucho mal. Imagina que el este muerto.-

-uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde verdad?- mencione esa frase sarcásticamente.

-así es bella, si en el te ama, que se arrodille ante ti pidiéndote disculpas, y tu escúchalas, pero principalmente escucha tu corazón antes que tu mente.-

- pero tú no comprendes que… un corazón lastimado, es difícil de sanar. Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándolo? Lo amo demasiado, más que mi propia vida.-

-quizás lo mas debido es que te alejes un tiempo de él.-

-eso planeaba Frederick, pero me he encontrado contigo y me has hecho de gran ayuda.- dije incorporándome y el siguiéndome.

-bueno bella, yo seguiré buscándola, que seas feliz bella.-

-muchas gracias Frederick, suerte, que encuentres pronto a Chiara- tome su mano dándole un pequeño apretón, en cambio el luego me dio un gran abrazo, como los de Emmett.

-Adiós bella- dicho esto se perdió de nuevo en la penumbra del bosque. Ya era prácticamente de noche, solo se veía una pequeña luz proveniente del Crepúsculo.

Tome la bolsa de dinero que había dejado en el árbol, la coloque como una cartera en mi hombro y me dispuse a retomar mi rumbo.

Frederick era un vampiro que menos se encuentran, en verdad era muy hermoso como hombre.

Necesitaba tomar mi desicisiòn de hablar con Alice en privado para que pueda verme y así lo hice.

Corrí de nuevo a la gran casa esperando a que ella estuviese allí esperándome y pues era así.

Alejada de la puerta de la casa, casi en el comienzo de la gran arbolada se encontraba ella, su rostro estaba triste pero con una pequeña ráfaga de esperanza. Odiaba hacerle esto, pero era por mi bien.

-Alice, lo siento mucho de verdad.- me disculpe yendo hasta ella y abrasándola. Pude escuchar sus débiles sollozos.- me iré por unas semanas nada mas, alquilaré una casa en PortAngels, allí estaré bien, si quieres ven a visitarme.

-no tienes que alquilarla. Tenemos una casa por allí, entre Cherry S.T y la 3RD S.T.-

-gracias Alice. Saluda a los demás, diles que los amo mucho- no me podía apartar de sus pequeños huesos. La extrañaría demasiado.

- de nada hermanita, yo creo que todos te están escuchando- con la palabra "todos" supuse que Edward estaría allí-

Gire mi rostro hacia la puerta de la casa, un gran error, Edward se encontraba allí de pie en las escaleras mirándome. Su rostro parecía desolado, desesperado, atormentado había remordimiento y lo que más se notaba… pena.

Esos sentimientos se parecían más a los míos.

-ya me voy.- me deslice de los brazos de Alice con un poquito de fuerza ya que ella me mantenía muy apretada, sin dejarme ir, pero lo cierto es que si no me iba, terminaría por quedarme y besar a Edward como jamás lo había hecho, perdonarlo del todo, traería después sus consecuencias, puesto que mi mente siempre me jugaría una mala pasada si no me iba ahora. Yo necesitaba pensar.- Adiós Alice- me despedí volviéndome hacia la oscuridad.

Mire de nuevo la casa intentando no pasar mi mirada por él, porque sabía que lo iba a lamentar y retome mi camino. Ni siquiera había hecho 100 metros cuando unos fuertes brazos familiares me rodearon impidiendo mi marcha.

-por favor Bella, perdóname, escúchame.- suplicaba con vos mortificada mientras yo removía en sus brazos.

-tengo que irme.- respondí sin mirarle directamente- necesito pensar-

-por favor quédate, te necesito bella, no te vayas de mi lado otra vez…-

-debiste pensar en mi cuando te acóstate con ella. Ahora suéltame, no quiero hacerte daño-

-no voy a dejarte ir mi amor.- mi corazón se estaba partiendo en miles de pedacitos.- por favor- suplico de nuevo. Ya no podía resistir mas, en un momento que deje moverme en la que el aprovecho para darme la vuelta y mirarme desde lo más profundo de mi ojos.

Sus labios tocaron nuevamente los míos, mandándome nuevamente esas descargas eléctricas que tanto extrañaría sin su presencia. Sus besos eran más como una caricia más que una necesidad, él quería mostrarme cuanto amor sentía por mí, sin embargo no le respondí, puesto que sabía que más daño me haría a mí.

Lentamente comencé a safarme de sus brazos pero necesitaba un segundo mas para sentir sus labios sobre los mios, ya que quizás no los volveria a besar en un buen tiempo. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y no podía demostrarme nuevamente débil frente a el, asi que ya había llegado la hora de marchar.

-Adios Edward-

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo.

**Bueno chicas gracias a todas por apoyarme a bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, quizás la próxima semana no actualice el Sabado sino que el viernes ya que me ire de viaje.**

**Gracias a: **TOXICULLEN, glen santos, lizzy90, darky1995, Mimabells, Ginegine, .Cullen , sophia18, cremita, Doroto y a Rossy04, karla-cullen-hale, .Cullen, LuFer Gosh, gaby de cullen, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu, Reparando, luzma-cullen, yasmin-cullen , cullen-lutz-viannette

**Si alguna quiera expresar alguna opinión o aportar alguna idea para la historia estoy muy abierta jaja**

**Muchos besos y se me cuidan…**

**.**

**Laubellacullen94**

**Review?**


	12. Tu eres mi dueña

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. M pero la historia es totalmente mía.

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti: 12** **Tú eres mi dueña.**

**Edward POV-**

Aquel vacio que había estado en mi corazón durante tanto tiempo se me estaba volviendo de nuevo, no había forma de curar estas heridas, no había forma de olvidarme de sus besos, de sus caricias, de ella. La peor decisión de mi vida, era dejarme engatusar por Tanya, la vida se me estaba yendo como un suspiro.

Sin ella nada seria, tenía que detenerla, yo no soportaría mas vivir sin su compañía, si no la tengo moriría.

Ni siquiera podía sentir la presencia de nadie de mi familia, en el momento en que ella se fue del claro, ni me moleste en escuchar lo que mi familia me decía, sin embargo deseaba escuchar lo que realmente era… un estúpido, en realidad más que eso.

Necesitaba hablarle, decirle lo que realmente había sucedido.

Me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia la casa en donde se iba a instalar ella. No me importo que alguien me hayan visto por el bosque los excursionista que se encontraban, de todos modos, seguramente ni siquiera repararon cuando pase frente suyo.

La noche se volvió tan cerrada que solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la ciudad, seguí corriendo sin detenerme hasta que llegue a un camino que se encontraba muy alejado de las demás casas; allí se encontraba la casa en donde ella estaba.

En el interior no había ninguna lámpara prendida, las ventanas estaban abiertas a excepción de una, así que para que no me descubriese antes de hacerla escuchar, me aventure hacia ella y entre a la casa.

Aquella ventana daba hacia la habitación continua de donde provenía el aroma de bella. Camine unos pasos por el largo pasillo hasta encontrarme con la otra habitación, estaba vacía.

Agudice mi sentido del oído y escuche como la llave de agua del baño estaba corriendo a gran velocidad. Se estaba dando una ducha.

Espere cerca de 40 minutos más, no me importo en absoluto estar allí sentado sobre la cama esperándola eso ayudo a poner mis pensamientos en orden sin embargo por otra parte quería sacarla como fuese explicarle todo y…

–que mierdas haces aquí Cullen¿– eso sin duda me rompió aun más el corazón.

–soy tu novio– susurre acercándome a ella. Percatándome que solo estaba envuelta en una toalla con el cabella chorreando, esto sin duda complico mis pensamientos.

–eras… ahora dime que mierda quieres–

–necesito que me escuches, solo dame unos minutos por favor, amor… solo unos minutos. –

Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, sabía que intentaba evadirme, porque sabía que ella me amaba, pero jamás de la misma forma que yo.

–bella yo jamás te he engañado, lo que viste en su mente fue todo una mentira. Yo jamás me habría acostado con ella– hizo el intento de protestar pero le detuve con un mano– sabes que te amo más de lo que piensas bella, jamás te engañaría. Lo que pasó en realidad si tuvimos algo, no lo niego, pero no pasó a más que caricias. Ese día estaba muy deprimido, nuestra hija Michelle había fallecido, pero eso no es escusa. Pero en cuanto pensé en ti, todo sentimiento lujurioso se me de mi cuerpo, porque yo solo soy para ti, tu eres mi dueña, y siempre lo serás. –

No me decía nada, estaba igual o quizás más inmóvil que antes. Su seño estaba fruncido, de seguro estaba pensando.

Pasaron los minutos y seguía quieta, de seguro que no quería mi presencia.

Me volví para dirigirme hacia la ventana y largarme de allí, pero su mano me tomo del hombro impidiendo mi marcha.

–se que dices la verdad…pero no te perdono del todo– en su rostro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa que se extendió por todo su hermoso rostro, hasta la felicidad llego a sus ojos. En mi interior se tapo el agujero que estaba formándose inmediatamente, como si nunca llego a formarse del todo.

–con eso me conformo. – Le respondí tomando sus labios con los míos. – Te amo–

Mis manos tomaron su rostro acercándola al mío, nuestros labios se movían con ternura, en este momento quería demostrarle todo mi amor, quería ser dulce y paciente. Su piel era suave como la seda bajo mis dedos, mientras los suyos tomaban los botones de mi camisa arrancándola, haciendo que todos los botones salgasen disparados por toda la habitación y quitándomela después, pasándome sus manos por mi pecho sacándome un gemido.

–Bella– gemí su nombre mientras la empujaba contra la pared, provocando que ella gimiese por el impacto. Cada vez mi miembro iba palpitando del deseo que crecía en mi interior viéndola así, era una imagen tan erótica. Me deshice se la estorbosa toalla que ocultaba su perfecto cuerpo, tirándola al suelo y maravillándome con la vista que tenia.

Sus pezones estaban duros apuntándome, invitándome a ellos. Sin esperar más los tome en mi boca, lamiéndolo y mordisqueando mientras mi mano libre le daba placer a su otro pecho.

–Edward…– susurro y yo tome posesión con mi boca su cuello liberando sus pecho para acariciar sus glúteos. – por favor…–

–por favor que?– pregunte.

–por favor… te necesito–

Me aparte de ella rápidamente para quitarme lo que me quedaba de ropa. Su mirada quedo clavada, remojando sus labios con hambre cuando vio mi miembro erguido y listo para ella.

Volví a tomar posesión de sus labios, con cada vez más ansias. Sentía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho.

—Envuelve tus pierna en mi cintura— le mandé, obedeció y sostuve su trasero en mis manos, bese nuevamente sus labios con más hambre sintiendo en la pinta de mi pene lo mojada que estaba y de un solo tirón entré profundamente en ella.

Gemí y mantuve los ojos cerrados por el aplastante placer que me dominaba. Mi pene me pedía a gritos que continuara haciéndola mía, espere hasta que sentí como comenzaba a subir y a bajar sobre mi miembro en busca de más placer.

Me separé de ella solo dejando la punta de mi pene en su interior susurrándole mi amor y la penetré una vez más, su espalda golpeó contra la pared nuevamente y escuche como la pared de iba quebrando por el impacto de nuestros cuerpos y provocando que ella gimiese y mordiera el lóbulo de mi oreja.

No podía mantener más tiempo el control de mi mismo para hacerlo suavemente, comencé a penetrarla tan rápidamente que era difícil mantener el ritmo.

—Joder Bella— gruñí, apretando su trasero y sintiendo como sus piernas tomaban más presión en mis caderas. Sus paredes apretaban y soltaban mi miembro como si lo estuvieran ordeñando, mis ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, sin poder hacer nada más que entrar y salir de su centro. Sus caderas se movían a la par de mis embestidas, haciendo que mi pene entrara más profundamente en ella.

La levante de las caderas, de modo que estuviera en un mejor ángulo con mi miembro y gritó de nuevo, sacándome un gemido prolongado. Su interior se apretó en torno a mí llevándola al orgasmo, ya no lo podía evitar más, mi nombre salió de sus labios y eso fue lo me llevo a mi propia cima.

–maldición bella… te amo demasiado–

–No más que yo Edward, siento ser tan celosa… no me arrepiento de haberla matado– nos quedamos quietos disfrutando de nuestra cercanía– espero que me perdones– su mirada se clavo en la mía, no había nada de rencor en su mirada, solo había vergüenza. –

–No te puedo perdonar Bella– le respondí, su mirada fue hacia el suelo, levante su mentón haciendo que me mirase– porque no hay nada que perdonar. No me arrepiento en absoluto que la hayas matado–

–Ho Edward– exclamo colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Aquel movimiento provoco nuevamente que nos rodease aquel calor que habíamos sentido hace menos de 5 minutos, pues mi deseo fue creciendo dentro de ella lo que nos saco nada más que gemidos.

–esta es una casa que le gusta mucho a Alice, no queremos romper una pared verdad?– le pregunte con una sonrisa como la suya en el rostro.

–La cama es muy linda– respondió y así nos demostramos varias veces nuestro amor en aquella noche, en aquella cama que como había dicho mi bella, era muy linda.

.

.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no soy muy buena escribiendo Lemmon así que ustedes me dirán.**

**Gracias a:**TOXICULLEN, glen santos, lizzy90, darky1995, Mimabells, Ginegine, .Cullen , sophia18, cremita, Doroto y a Rossy04, karla-cullen-hale, .Cullen, LuFer Gosh, gaby de cullen, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu, Reparando, luzma-cullen, yasmin-cullen , cullen-lutz-viannette, yasmin-cullen

**Quisiera pedirle el favor de que como llegue a los 94 review… (Que el nº es el año en que nací) pedirles si me ayudan a llegar a los 100.**

**Si llego a los 100 les subo un capitulo doble.**

**Así que nos vemos.**

**Muchos besos y se me cuidan.**

**Laubellacullen94**

**Me ayudan a los 100 reviews?**


	13. Volviendo a mi hogar

Soy una tonta, este cap ya lo publique, solo me olvide de mencionar a **Luna Cullen Masen.** Pasen por su historia porque de verdad que está muy buena, se llama **Amor de carretera** y otra que es un one-shot: **Baile en la ducha**

De verdad que están muy buenas ambas! Ahora sí, hasta luego!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. M. pero la historia es toda mía.**

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti: 13**

**Volviendo a mi hogar****.**

**Bella POV**

–Edward…– murmure contra su pecho.

–si?–respondió mientras su manos recorrían mi espalda subiendo y bajando deteniéndose

Casi en mis glúteos.

-Sabes que alguien te matara cuando lleguemos a casa verdad?–

–sí, lo estuve pensando, Creo que me lo merezco. Soy un gran tonto, la tercera es la vencida verdad? Ya te hice daño dos veces y no me hicieron nada, así que ahora… bueno creo que seré puré de papas.–

–si quieres yo te protejo. Como se supone que te amare si no estás? Además quiero tener todas las noches… mmm… ya sabes. – gire mi rostro hasta quedar frente al suyo, sintiendo su penetrante mirada volviéndose oscura y sus manos que dejaron de moverse quedándose en mitad de mi espalda.

–No creo que sea solo en las noches. –

Cuando deslicé mi lengua por sus suaves y dulces labios abrió su boca dejándome el pazo sintiendo un placer indescriptible que solo él me puede dar. Nuestras lenguas iniciaron una danza sensual, perfectamente coordinadas, sus dientes mordían con suavidad mi labio inferior, respondí con un suave gemido y mis manos tomaron sus cabellos jalándolos. Empezó a besar el camino de mis mejillas, bajando lentamente a mi cuello; se quedo allí, y mordió ligeramente la sensitiva piel.

No pude evitar gemir el nombre de Edward, él aun continuaba allí, succionando mi piel, yo cerré los ojos y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor espacio. Una de las manos de Edward fue al otro lado de mi cuello para darle soporte, la otra recorría de arriba abajo un lado de mi cuerpo, erizándome la piel.

No pude evitar querer más, yo frote mis caderas con las suyas, él dejo escapar un gemido, el cual fue amortiguado por mi cuello

Él gimió ruidosamente, arqueando su espalda, sus dos gigantes manos atraparon mis caderas, volteándonos. Sus labios atacaron los míos, no dulcemente como antes, este estaba lleno con tanta necesidad y pasión, pero me gusto al mismo tiempo.

–Te amo– Me susurro- Sus manos lentamente empezaron a viajar por mis costillas, después tomo mis pechos masajeándolos lentamente. Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, él se posiciono sobre mí, podía sentir su la punta en mi caluroso centro. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro mío y como si pudiese leerme la mente, entro de una sola estocada en mi, provocando que los dos al mismo tiempo gimiésemos fuerte.

Las embestidas se hacían más rápidas a cada momento que pasaba, Edward gemía mas fuerte que yo creo pero sus ojos siempre permanecían abiertos, mirando mi cara retorcida de placer y deleite, con sus ojos oscuros con lujuria. Una de sus manos tomo mis caderas para ayudarme a embestir mejor y poder entrar más en mi, su otra manos vagando hacia arriba, mi piel temblaba, mi órgano en extremo sensible a su toque. Su mano llego a mi pecho nuevamente, ligeramente apretándolo y pellizcando la sensitiva piel.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo cada vez más cerca con cada embestida. Empuje mis caderas contra su miembro, fuerte y rápidamente, necesitándolo a él tanto que era casi imposible. Edward gimió mi nombre en voz alta.

Mire en sus ojos llenos de deseo y amor, ambos estábamos tan cerca, ambos los sabíamos y ambos queríamos llegar juntos. Él ligeramente beso mis labios y descanso su frente en la mía, nuestras embestidas volviéndose cada vez más rápidas y fuertes.

–Bella– gimió nuevamente provocándome más placer

–Mas, Edward… haaa– grite aferrándome a su espalda– te amo–

Después de gritar su nombre en placer, el orgasmo me pego fuertemente y al mismo tiempo Edward se vino violentamente dentro de mí, enviando ondas de puro placer. Edward colapso sobre mí, y rodo pidiéndome encima, sin salir de mí.

Ambos jadeamos por aire, aunque no lo necesitásemos

–Te amo tanto Bella, jamás me dejes– Edward dijo sin aliento. Yo solo asentí, no podía hablar.

–Jamás– respondí en cuanto me pude recuperar.

Después de aquello nos tuvimos que levantar a regañadientes ya que Alice comenzó a llamar a Edward por su celular. Claro que el no atendió pero después de la decimo quinta llamada tuvo que contestar y decirle que hiramos dentro de una hora.

No es como si necesitábamos una hora en realidad para llegar pero nos detrajimos en un momento cuando estábamos por salir, bueno ustedes me comprenden.

Corrimos por el bosque a velocidad Vampiro, me sentí culpable de haberlos dejado y sacado la humanidad, excepto a Rosalie. Tenía una gran noticia que darles para ver si me pueden perdonar un poquito.

Cuando me fui, creí que le había sacado la parte humana que les había dado en la noche de navidad, pero luego mientras me duchaba recordé que no le pude sacar todo lo humano a Rose, ya que ella…

–Bella?- me llamo Edward

–sí. Qué pasa?– su rostro estaba en calma pero sabía que algo le estaba inquietando.

–cuando llegue y te estabas bañando, me había dado cuenta de algo. De quién era ese aroma que se sentía en tu ropa?- de pronto nos detuvimos, solo unos dos kilometro de la gran casa.

–Cuando estaba llegando a la casa para conocerlos, me cruce con dos personas en el camino.– comencé a explicarle. No quería que dudase de mí– uno era un hombre lobo, Jacob creo que era su nombre, pero nada más, lo mande a su casita de perro porque no me agradaba para nada– Soltó una risita de lo más sexy, por dios! Encima iba vestido como todo un dios griego y no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior.– Edward!– le advertí.

–qué?–pregunto con cara de inocente acercándose lentamente, paso a paso, hasta llegar a mí.

–no hagas eso, pierdo la concentración y luego no podrás detenerme hasta que me hagas tuya– puso su sonrisa ladina, deslumbrándome como siempre.

–así que no me puedo reír?– pregunto si dejar su sonrisa– y en cuanto a lo de hacerte mía…– acerco sus labios a mi oído– jamás te lo impediría– susurro sensualmente. Bueno creo que para este punto si es que puedo, me estaría dando un infarto. Mi respiración era pesada, nuevamente sentí como si necesitase oxigeno.– bueno… ahora dime quien es el otro– dijo separándose de mí pero sus brazos tomaron mis manos y se inclino para darme un beso casto. Quien podría con este hombre concentrarse!

–he… si… mm… bueno el otro era un nómada– su ceño se frunció ligeramente– es una gran persona, está buscando a su esposa, se llama Frederick. El me dijo en donde podía encontrarlos. Deberías de conocerlo–

–bueno, tendría que leer en su mente haber cual era su verdadera intención–

–Edward!- golpee suavemente su torso regañándolo– se que dice la verdad. Ahora, mejor vallamos que si no, de verdad nos matan.

Continuamos con nuestra marcha hasta que llegamos.

Todos se encontraban fuera de la casa esperándonos, pero antes de que digan algo, les devolví sus partes humanas, siento ahora humanos. Esme en un momento muy corto del que la convertí en humana se largo a llorar, juro que estaba creciendo un pequeño rio, pero eso me destrozo el corazón, solté la mano de Edward y corrí hacia sus brazos que me estaban esperando abierto y me rodearon. Sentí como también yo, lloraba.

–Lo siento tanto de verdad mama. Perdóname.–

–No hay nada que perdonar hija.– apenas pudo pronunciar sus palabras de tanto sollozas– ven, entremos a casa–

Me soltó lentamente pero sus brazos tomaron mis hombros, como guiándome hacia el interior seguida de toda mi familia.

Ni siquiera conseguí dar más de cinco pasos en el interior que me vi rodeada de brazos que me convertían en sanguiches.

–Maldición Bells, no nos vuelvas a dejar Jamás, comprendes Jamás!– me decía Emm mientras su abrazo era el más fuerte– no sabes cuánto te extrañé–

–Yo también te extrañe Bells y mucho, más que Emmett– dijo Jasper mientras intentaba sacarme de los brazos de Emm para tenerme más.

–Hey! Yo la estaba abrazando y yo la extrañe mas– bramo Emm. Genial al menos estamos como si nada hubiese pasado. Podría haber sido peor.

–quieres apostar? Vas a ver que ella me extraño mas a mi–

–te equivocas Jazz. Ella me extraño más a mí– y comenzaron las apuestas. Rodé los ojos por sus tontadas.

–a ambos los extrañe demasiado– les dije abrazándolos a ambos por igual, uno en casa brazos, aunque con Emmett tuve que ponerme un poquito de punta de pies.

–Pero más a mi– respondió Emm

–No, a mí–

–a mi–

–Nopo, a mí– negaba Jaz

–Ven bells, es nuestro turno– Rose me saco de los brazos de mis dos queridos hermanos para tomarme entre los de ella.–te he extrañado demasiado– beso mis dos mejillas provocando que me sonroje.

–Bella Cullen! No puedo creer lo que nos has hecho! En especial a mí!– chillaba Alice con sus bracitos en sus caderas, me resulto muy gracioso ya que parecía un pequeño jarrón.– te borrare esa sonrisa de inmediato, porque pasaras dos!–mi boca se abrió formando una gran O – Si me has escuchado muy bien, Dos día conmigo de compras–

–De acuerdo– Sabia que algo le tendría que recompensar por haberla dejado, y pues no me quedaba otra que ir con ella, aunque claro eso me mataría, huf! Ahora si doy gracias al que este allá arriba por darme estos dones.– te quiero duende– dije y la abrase más fuerte que a los demás. Ella era mi confidente, mi vidente, mi todo, creo que en el tiempo que estuve sin ellos, pude sentir el vacio de ella.

–Bella– sentí que me llamaba mi padre– quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho hija, pero no era el comportamiento adecuado. Estuvo muy mal haberte ido sabiendo que tienes una familia que te cuida, confió en que no habrá próxima vez– esto último lo dijo mirando a Edward y todos volteamos a verlo–

–Lo siento mucho papa– me deshice de los brazos de Alice y abrace a mi padre. El tenía razón. Jamás debí de irme– te quiero mucho, eres el mejor padre del mundo–

–ahora…– me separe y me volví hacia todos que me miraban felices– tengo una excelente noticia, Rose– la llame y le tendí mi mano para que se parara junto a mi– esta noticia es para ti, aunque creo que tu mama también querrás pero… tendrás que esperar una semana hasta que me recupere si?– mi madre me miraba con cara de confusión al igual que todos. Esperaba que esto, nos haga mucho más fuerte.– primero lo primero, todos volvieron a ser humanos desde que estoy aquí más o menos.–

–con razón que tengo hambre – Emmett se frotaba la mano en su estomago.

–te dije que había algo raro en nuestros cuerpos– le menciono Jaz

–si… pero yo te lo había dicho también cuando…–

–niños por favor, dejemos las tontadas a un lado y dejemos a bella hablar–

–gracias papa. Mm… bueno, Alice, ve sacando la tarjeta y mm… Rose… controla a Alice–

–Pero dios Belli, dime que es lo que pasa que no aguanto más–

–ha eso voy Rose…mm...solo que no sé cómo decirles, quizás más tarde porque…– en ese momento todos se me quedaron mirando con cara de "dilo Ya bella" Edward se acerco a mi lado tomando mi mama dándome confianza. – Rose… busca nombre y ropita porque estas Embarazada.– termine con una gran sonrisa y jure que ni los arboles se movían en este momento.

.

.

.

_**Fin del Capitulo.**_

**Diios! Acabo de terminar el cap! Como les prometí. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado porque tenía la imaginación seca! No sé como salió ajjaja!**

**Me retrase porque tuve una intoxicación cuando Salí de viaje. Así que estuve muy, muy mal! No podía hacer nada que me iba a retrete a vomitar, ni siquiera tomar un sorbo de soda, nada.**

**La otra es que tuve exámenes y ya empiezo la escuela así que paciencia.**

**Muchas pero muchas gracias por haberme ayudado a llegar a los 100! Muchas gracias de verdad. Ahora si me voy…**

**Gracias a:**** TOXICULLEN, glen santos, lizzy90, darky1995, Mimabells, Ginegine, .Cullen , sophia18, cremita, Doroto y a Rossy04, karla-cullen-hale, .Cullen, LuFer Gosh, gaby de cullen, EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu, Reparando, luzma-cullen, yasmin-cullen , cullen-lutz-viannette, yasmin-cullen, **vero Masen Cullen

**Muchos besos y se me cuidan no como yo que casi me muero ajjaja!**

**Laubellacullen94**

**Review¿?**


	14. Epilogo

**Los personajes no son mío son de S. M pero la historia es mía.**

**Hasta la eternidad junto a ti: EPILOGO**

**Bella POV**

**En la vida siempre hay cosas que te llevan a lo más doloroso, eso es lo que creí yo antes de conocerlo a él, siempre por más que estés en lo más oscuro de tu vida, siempre esta ese ángel, que te saca de las profundidades más oscuras, ese ángel que te apoya en todo, el que te da felicidad, alegría, lagrimas, pero sobre todo, amor.**

**Rosalie se había vuelto loca cuando le dije que estaba embaraza, incluso Emmett y los demás, pero Rose y Emm se habían puesto tan contentos que no pudieron parar de llorar por unos cuantos días mientras permanecían todo el tiempo juntos, abrazados, y susurrándose palabras de amor a su bebe que estaba en camino.**

**Con Esme tuvimos que esperar un par de meses más hasta que su bebe anduviera en camino, pues Rose sí que me había sacado toda la energía que tenia, pero todo resulto de maravilla, Rose tuvo a su pequeña hija a la cual llamaron ****Brigitte Danielle Hale, una beba extremadamente hermosa salida igual a su madre, pero con los risos de Emmett, lo único que ella va a ser toda su vida humana claro, a Rose y Emmett eso no les molesto, pero estoy segura que cuando tenga su edad se les va a complicar con sus pretendientes, y eso que su padre será Emmett… pobre niña!**

**Esme aun no ha tenía a su bebe, ella quería especialmente que sea un varoncito pero no soy tan mágica en que pueda hacer eso, así que mi padre estuvo muy ocupado en eso, se me hace extraño imaginar a mis padres intentar con eso, bueno ustedes me comprenden en como lo estará haciendo.**

**Alice no está apresurada, sin embargo Jasper, le ha insistido en tener uno, pero aun no lo deciden, por lo tanto su familiar favorito aparte de mi, en este momento esta posando en las fotos para Alice con sus miles de vestidos. Creo que Brigitte adorara a su tía.**

**La vida no puede ser más perfecta que esta, aunque sé que tarde o temprano la felicidad termina, pero no por mucho, se que los volturi`s intentaran destrozar mi familia, y yo estaré ahí, no necesito que todos estén porque yo misma puedo con todos ellos.**

–**en que piensas?– su cálido aliento chocaba en mi cuello mientras su manos rodeaban mi cintura**

–**tú quieres tener un hijo Edward?– le pregunte mientras desviaba mi mirada de la ventana a sus preciosos ojos dorados**

–**No– respondió, eso me dolió mucho, supongo que no a todos nos gustaría tener bebes– no quiero tener uno, quiero tener muchos, muchos hijos–**

–**en verdad lo dices– involuntariamente una sonrisa se panto en mi rostro y Edward respondió a la mía, solo que a él le hacía más hermoso**

–**por supuesto amor, todo lo que tú me pidas lo tendrás, además tener hijos nos beneficia–**

–**y… como nos beneficia?– pregunte e inmediatamente descubrí como.**

–**necesitas que te responda con palabras?– respondió con una sonrisa picara**

–**puede que si, a veces no entiendo cuando me explicas– intente parecer confundida mientras me pegaba mas a él– las palabras me confunden–**

–**pues amor mío, tengo otra técnica para enseñarte–**

**Sin importar cuánto el destino intente separarnos, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, nuestro amor perdurara por todos nuestros siglos que pasemos unidos como familia. Todo el tiempo, recordándolo cuando no lo tengo cerca mío, cuando está en otro lado, siempre recuerdo nuestros momentos, es lo que siempre he querido y jamás le diré Adiós al amor, el jamás se ira de mi lado, sin embargo si sucede, será por muy breves minutos, porque siempre le seguiré, porque no existe un Bells sin Ed.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin **

**Bueno, este no es cualquier Fin, este es el Fin De la Historia. SEPAN PERDONARME PERO TARDE O TEMPRANO TERMINA TODO, SI ALGUNA HA QUEDADO INSATISFECHA CON ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO, DIGANME ASI QUE ARREGLO LO QUE LES MOLESTE, PERO DIGAN QUE COSA EN PARTICULAS SI?**

**BUENO, AHORA ME DEDICARE A REALIZAR ONE-SHOT. PERO SIEMPRE HABRÁ ALGUNA IDEA QUE TENDRÁ PARA UN FIC LARGO.**

**ADEMÁS ESTOY DE NUEVO EN LA ESCUELA Y ESTE AÑO TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR MUCHO, MUCHO DE VERDAD. ES UN AÑO MUY COMPLICADA QUE YA EMPEZÓ MAL PARA MI Y PARA MI FAMILIA.**

**MUCHOS BESOOS A TODAS Y SEPAN PERDONARME.**

**NOS LEEREMOS EN OTRO FIC.**

**Laubellacullen94**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
